Move Along:: Sexual Pains ::
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Taichi/OC. Tai & Nanimori had been living on their own since they moved out their parents' place at 17. They have a HEATED night together but Nanimori suddenly becomes pregnant. And what happens when Sora comes into the picture? LEMONS! Also TaKari, KenYako, Sorato, one-sided Taiora & more. M for language, sexual content, alcohol, abuse by Kari's dad, and just plain bad influences.
1. Burnt Mornings

**EDIT 2014:**

**Full summary:** _The world might never know of the battle that raged years ago in a world right next to ours. Now, years later, the original Digidestined have grown up, and the battle of the "Digital Monsters" that had shown on every screen worldwide is all but forgotten. Too bad life hasn't been as grateful._

_Mimi has moved to America, Matt has been performing with his band for three years now, Joe had been accepted in one of the top universities in Japan, Izzy has become president of the school's tech society and captain of the chess club, Sora has been dating Matt for almost two years now, and Tai ran away from home._

_Wait, that wasn't right..._

_And now Tai lives one his own in an apartment with his girlfriend._

_That sounds more like it, though... __Actually, it's her older cousin's apartment that they are staying in while he's...away, but that's another story._

_Nanimori Kotegawa is Tai Yagami's girlfriend of three years now. As head of the school's disciplinary committee, their relationship has been kept hidden from the eyes of their fellow schoolmates. But now, Nanimori is bashing herself for becoming a hypocrite—you see, Nanimori has been known for being high-strung, according to other classmates, and a zero-tolerance for perverted behavior and when she met Taichi Yagami it was no exception. Meeting him was fate, becoming friends was a choice, but falling in love with him was beyond her control, and now, what they had done WAS a choice. Starting junior year in high school while living on your own and running from your own parents was hard enough, and now Nanimori believes she is expecting—she has sudden sickness feelings, a sudden weight gain, extremely tired out of nowhere, and is having cravings that aren't her usual strange ones. Oh yeah, and she missed her menstrual. Twice. _

_And then her best friend, Haruko, advises Nanimori to take "the test." __And to Nanimori's shock, it was positive. Or, maybe it shouldn't be such a shock, she thought._

_Nanimori becomes a worried mess on debating whether she hold tell Tai or get rid of it. She was too young, she believed, and she barely afford to feed herself, much less another person. But with Tai continuously being gone with stories of a "virtual world" as his only and continuous excuse, Nanimori sees the window of opportunity closing quickly. They begin arguing, more exams come up, a deadly Digimon has gotten loose and one of them is close to losing their job. After one night Tai comes home after being away for days, Nanimori immediately becomes suspicious, then after a heated argument, he storms out. She is frightened, she doesn't tell him, because the way that girl, Sora, has been looking at him and the way she drops subtle hints to be alone with him. And unknown to her, Tai has a secret of his own._

_But if she does tell him, what would he do?, she worries. Will he stay or will he leave? And what about the baby? She knows that Tai's father is a very angry man and has seen the blue marks his mother tries to hide with makeup. And then Nanimori wonders, what about Tai...?_

**End summary.**

**The second half of chapter 2, and all of chapters 7 to 9 are lemons. There is smut throughout chapter 6. As I began writing this when my writing was not so great and I was trying my hand at writing citrus, I personally, do not think those chapters are good at all. Please feel free to SKIP them. Thank you :) **

* * *

Anyways, since there's billions of Taiora fics and Taito pairings and hardly any Taichi-and-OC fics here, I decided to write one myself. Though it is kinda like a project that was just a story idea I came up with while watch the first Digimon movie in what...eleven years now, I think? I'm sorry this is so long.

And just to be clear, Anya and Nanimori are _the same person_. _No _she doesn't change her appearance, and _No _she doesn't have multiple personalities. Nanimori is her real (birth) name, Anya is the nickname Tai gave her.

**[[Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything accociated with Digimon. All characters and events belong to their rightful owners_ -_ _ _-**]]**

* * *

_"No, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Shout aloud, screaming loud  
Let me hear you go:_

Baby, I like it!  
The way you move on the floor.  
Baby, I like it!  
Come on and give me some more.

Oh yes, I like it!  
Screaming like never before.  
Baby, I like it! I-I-I like it!

Party, karamu, fiesta, forever."

"C'mon, god dammit!"

She woke to several curses and the sound of music coming from the kitchen. She drearily rubbed her eyes as she rolled over and got out of bed. Wiping away the black-brownish hairs that fell in her eyes, she turned the corner and saw her boyfriend hunched over the stove.

"Work, you worthless piece of shit!"

"Tai? What are you doing?" She yawned and asked her boyfriend for 3 years, now. All she wore was an over-sized white long sleeved shirt that reached to her mid-thighs. His shirt. "Why would you even be bothering with it if it was worthless shit?"  
**((**Go here for what she looks like, just get rid of the spaces, ignore the bold parenthesis, and because FF refused to let me, add in the beginning the "h" and two "t"s and "p" and ":" and two "/"  
st-listas .20minutos .es /images /2013-08 /367107 /4136490_ 640px .jpg ? 1376479636 **))**

He slowly turned around to look at her, a picture of somewhat dread spread across his face. "Anya? What are you—-" He stopped midsentence as an idea came. He turned and tried ushering her back into the room. "Why don't you go back to sleep—-"

"_Taichi_. What are you up to?" Anya whirled around and faced him. She knew that he was up to something—it was all over his face.

He looked guilty, but quickly wiped it away. "Nothing. You just relax, go back to sleep. Or watch TV. Read a book...?" He trailed off as Anya whirled away, turning from his grasp and walking into the kitchen.

"Ani? Anya! D-don't go in there!" Tai called after her. He tried to grab her arm but she walked too fast out of his reach. "Anya!"

She ignored him as she inspected her boyfriend's new possible mess. She didn't expect what she saw: burnt pancakes put off to the side, burning eggs, bacon and sausages still cooking in another pan. Taichi couldn't cook for the life of him, she knew. Sometimes she wondered what he would do without her—probably go broke on buying junk food all the time..

She was awed. "Taichi..."

"Look, I'll clean it up after," he defended himself. "..You weren't supposed to know about it yet..." He lowered his voice, sounding a little disappointed.

"Aww, Tachi—-"

"Yeah I know it's all burnt. I'll go out for breakfast instead. What do you wan—-"

"_Taichi!_" Anya finally got him to shut up. He looked at her. "This is nice," she complimented.

She reached up on tip-toes to leave a kiss on his cheek. "Uh...thanks..?" He was expecting her to complain and criticize, not this. "_Hey! _What're ya—-?" Tai exclaimed. Anya was scooping the bacon and eggs onto a plate.

"I'm gonna try the food my wonderful boyfriend made," she shyly smiled up at him.

Tai blushed lightly. "The coffee and toast isn't ruined..." he offered, but still muttering under his breath. He watched speechlessly as she grabbed another plate and started putting food on it as well. She set them on the small plastic foldout picnic table. He didn't know what he did to deserve a girl like her.

Walking behind Tai, Anya started undoing the apron; Tai was still shocked by her generous actions and hadn't moved.

Just as she pulled the bow loose, firm hands stopped her, grabbing her wrists. Taichi pulled her his front, so she was facing him.

"Why?" He asked, looking her deep in the eyes. Anya shivered; she never really liked people looking her in the eyes.

"Because: that was sweet and I think it should be acknowledged. Besides," she added and he let her hands go, "I'm not one of those girls that nag at their boyfriends when they don't do something right or what they want." She was right, he reminded himself, again. Taichi let himself be guided to the table. "I'm looking forward for lunch after school though," she hinted (about the breakfast).

Tai kept wincing and wrinkling his nose at the taste of the burnt food. Anya hardly did anything, besides her eyes widening slightly at the taste, and an occasional gag when she almost chocked on a piece of pancake.

When they were done, she headed to the bedroom to get ready for school, getting dressed into the school uniform. Taichi did the same.

As they were getting their clothes, Taichi had whispered, his voice huskily low, into her ear: "And I'm looking forward to later today.." He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Leaving Anya flustered, even all the way to school, in anticipation.

He smirked triumphantly.

**_~0~o~0~_**

School was boring, as usual.

Life had seemed less exciting ever since the eleven of them returned from the other world.

That's how Taichi Yagami looked at it. It had been a while since he had seen his friends—both from the Digital World and his fellow Digi-Destines. And now that he thought about it, it's been some months that he'd seen his own family. Ever since he moved out, he hadn't really had any contact with anyone since then. He was beginning to miss them all: Joe, Mimi, T.K., Sora, Cody, Yolei, Matt, Izzy, Kari...

Kari...

And Mom.

Mom...

She was the reason he moved out in the first place. Why he'd packed as much of his things he could and walked out; he hadn't cared if she got rid of the rest. Her and his 'father.'

But Kari... He had left Kari all by herself—his little sister.

School was now out and he was standing out on the back balcony. It had come with the apartment. **((**Think of the apartments in the 1st movie (Digimon Adventure), you should get the picture**))** He stared absentmindedly out at the city below. He took a _long _drink of the now-cold coffee.

_'I really need to visit more often.'_

* * *

For those who don't know: The lyrics at the beginning (what Tai was listening to in the kitchen) were from the song _"I Like It"_ by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull.

*Reviews, Suggestions, Private Message, Etcetera, are all accepted!


	2. I Want Your Body Tonight

There is profanity, sex 'n lemonz in this chapter **((**It's my first lemon**))**. So if you don't read this kind of stuff close yer eyes and plug yer ears!

* * *

The door opened with a loud slam. Anya rushed through the door like a speeding bullet, throwing her school things onto the couch. She ran past Tai, who was talking on the phone, and into the bedroom. She began throwing work clothes on—she was running late.

"Yeah, we're doing fine."

"**Taichii!** Where's my shirt?" She called from the room.

He threw a white button-down blouse her way. "Work's decent. It pays o.k.," he answered the question from the other end.

"My keys! **Where's my keys!**"

Tai handed her a set of apartment keys as she ran back out the door and down the stairs, not bothering waiting for the elevator.

"Is Nanimori there?" the person asked, calling Anya by her real first name.

"Actually, you just missed her." The door stood swinging open in Anya's wake. Tai closed it shut.

"Oh." Tai thought they sounded a little disappointed. "Well, then you two wanna meet up some time? Like to catch up or somethin'?"

Tai agreed, made the arrangements, then hung up, getting ready for his own after-school job.

_**~0~o~0~**_

Work was _more_ than a little difficult than necessary for Anya. After she had gotten there, her boss had nagged at her for nearly two hours straight, even though she had made it (barely) three minutes before she was late. On top of that, some rude little kids had continuously knocked down the shelved products—who knows where their parents were—kid didn't have anything better to do on this boring school break—so she had to put up with her boss nagging in her ear to get back to her job while she kept picking up the fallen merchandise. She had had to run back and forth quite a bit. There were too many things for her to do at once.

And it barely paid for half of the rent.

By the time she stepped foot back in the apartment, all she wanted to do was curl up in front of the TV and relax until Sunday.

And that's how Tai found her when he got home: her knees tucked under her chin, a bowl of Kit-Kats next to her as she watched Sex and The City. **((**coincidence! lol**)) **He chuckled as she stuffed a couple of the mini wafer bars into her mouth. By now she had changed into a pair of short shorts, her hair loose from the bun for work. Anya leaned on the edge of the sofa in suspense. That's when he got an idea. He softly and quietly put the 2 take-out boxes in the refrigerator and crept up behind his girlfriend.

"_No..._" Anya whispered to the woman on the screen, who was about to do something she would regret. Anya leaned forward a bit more, her eyes growing wide, the bowl of chocolates forgotten.

Tai crept up behind the couch, and "**BOO!**" He sprung up from behind, jumping over it and landed on its cushions. His girlfriend flew off and onto the floor.

Anya shrieked as she tumbled down. Tai just sat there laughing as she complained about 'her always telling him she doesn't like to be scared' again, and that she 'doesn't like surprises' (that one was a lie, he knew). But he apologized anyway. That's when he noticed the top buttons that were undone on her shirt, and what was so much showing. She didn't notice his eyes slanting; Anya sat back on the couch but didn't accept.

Tai looked at her. "Why?"

"Because you know I don't like to be scared.."

He turned his chocolate-colored eyes on her. "_Pleeease?_"

She fake-pouted. "No."

Tai bent down lower so that he was looking up at her. "_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaassse_?"

She turned away, refusing again, but he knew she was powerless when he worked his eyes on her. "Tai—-"

"Why not?" He pulled her back to him, and buried his face into her neck. She shivered; she felt him smirk against her skin. Anya abruptly pulled away, and back into her position as before—knees under her chin—but on the floor. Tai was left confused on the sofa. They just sat there absentmindedly watching the tube, until Anya started rolling her neck around.

Her neck felt stiff, she told him, as he offered to give her a message. She accepted. She didn't give it much thought, as she was more into the drama unfolding on the television screen.

It wasn't until Anya felt warm air on the back of her neck that she realize that Taichi's mind wasn't on messaging. He gently blew on her skin, making her shiver. She felt his lips brush then kiss her bare skin. Anya automatically tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

Tai sucked, nipped, and kissed her from her ear to jawbone to her collar bone. Anya was pretty sure there was going to be evidence of this by tomorrow. Tai bit the soft part on her neck, causing her to wince, then kissed the very spot.

"Was this what you meant earlier?" She asked as the realization dawned on her. She was breathless, and was already breathing heavily.

Tai's lust-filled orbs didn't waver from her gaze. "Yes, Nanimori. But _this_," his mouth went to her lips; she gasped a little, "is just the start."

Tai's mouth trailed down toward the collar of her shirt. His fingers swiftly unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her exposed in her bra. Anya felt herself grow hot in a blush despite the cool air. She stopped Tai before he could slip off her shirt by taking his off first, their mouths still in an epic tongue battle. She worked her hands under his shirt before successfully lifting it over his head. Her lips aching for his warmth again when they separated for that second, but her eyes eagerly drank in the sight of his bare chest.  
Tai threw discarded his shirt to the floor. He grabbed her firm, round ass in a tight grip, smirking when she let out a squeak before claiming her mouth once again.

Her hands roamed over his toned chest as one of his traveled lower from cupping her (face)cheek. It pushed her lacy bra up and out of the way. Anya's breath hitched when he began fondling one of her plump breasts. He kneaded it, and pinched the nipple making it erect, before taking it in his mouth.

Anya gasped when Tai's hot, wet lips closed around her hardened nipple. She moaned, her hands flying to his head as she took grasp on his unruly hair. Tai teased and nibbled, his tongue encircling and flattening the bud. She tugged his hair forcefully, making him grunt happily knowing that she liked it. He sucked feverishly, as if he was a hungry newborn, making Anya groan louder in pleasure.

Tai smirked before switching to the other, his opposite hand fondling the neglected breast. Anya's grip tightened and her nails began digging into his scalp, pushing him harder to her chest. Tai greatly obliged, taking as much of her large mound in as possible into his mouth, sucking this one just as hard, if not more. Her hands left his hair and instead took his cheeks in her hands, so that he was looking at her. Tai released her abused nipple with an audible 'POP!' and his chocolate eyes gazed into her darker gray ones. She could see the lust and want in them as plain as day.

Nanimori brought his lips back up to hers again. It turned into another heated kiss as Tai crawled on top of her. He traced a trail of warm kisses up her body. Nanimori arched her back in response, silently begging for more.

They kept this up until Tai abruptly pulled away. Anya moaning his name in complaint. Tai silenced her by pressing his lips against hers once more. One hand traveled to her back while the other held her under her knees; the kiss didn't part for a second as he carried her to their bedroom bridal style. He then dropped her onto the bed.

Tai's frame easily overtook Nanimori's as he hovered above her. He returned to the task before, giving her hot kisses on those full lips of hers before moving south. His hot tongue trailing down her neck, his teeth biting and sucking, not doubly leaving marks.

He continued to kiss her until he reached her chest—and attacked her large mounds again, while squeezing her ass. At this point, Anya couldn't keep still any longer and was thrashing around the bed under him uncontrollably. When he finished with them, he continued to kiss and lick her down to her abdomen, and smiled devilishly when he reached her skin-tight shorts. He teased her, by slowly removed the clothing down her legs, making her press them together anxiously.

He still hadn't taken them off completely when she glanced at him harshly, upset of his slow progress and not wanting him to play around now. She immediately kicked off her shorts (with some difficulty, given how tight they were) and began to sit up, but then had Tai pushed her back down to the bed. He saw how wet she was thru her panties and paused again, as he couldn't help but stare.

Anya, having enough of waiting around, sat up. She clamped her fingers around the hem of his pants and yanked them down, Tai obliged by taking them off completely. She then took over, flipping him onto the bed and straddling his waist. She kissed Tai up and down his chest, making him moan softly in pleasure, rubbing herself on his thick erection forcefully thru their undergarments. His hands grabbed her hips, guiding her as he began to get louder; she quickly got the message. Tai's fingers wrapped pulled at her panties. She smiled when he threw his head back as she rode him, almost arching his back. She grinded him harder; she saw Taichi gritting his teeth and knew he was close. His moans turned into loud groans and soon pants when her lips reached the sensitive area where his shoulders and neck met; she grinned triumphantly.

Almost as soon as the chuckle escaped her mouth, Tai took her shoulders roughly and slammed her back against the bed. Nanimori let out a noise of shock. Tai on top once again, supporting himself by his hands and knees looked down on her, an evil smile playing on his face. He returned to kissing her all over her body, grazing, nipping, and sucking—harder, definitely leaving marks. Nanimori didn't realize how loud she was moaning until he mentioned it to her:

"If you're moaning this loud from this, you're gonna to be screaming soon."  
Nanimori couldn't help but to become more excited on what else he had planned. This wouldn't be the first time he made her scream from pleasure and pure ecstasy.

They returned to each other's lips, but this time she added a twist: she ground their lower parts together forcefully, making Taichi hiss in pain. She wanted him, needed him. _Now.  
_He looked down at her in confusion; she grinned up at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. One long, slender leg stretched over the width of his waist, straddling him. She didn't understand why he was taking so damn long. It's not as if they haven't done this before—in fact, it's been much too long since they have.  
She brought her mouth to hover over his ear before whispering.: "Fuck me..."

Taichi feels himself harden so completely over her at those words that he almost gives in right then too; less than an inch away from tearing off her clothes and taking her against the mattress so savagely, neither of them would be being able to get up the next morning. But he doesn't. He doesn't know why he's hesitating like this, out of all the times they'd fucked (not counting the first time).

Taichi's eyes are shut tight; one hand on her hip tightens. The other leaves her waist ever so slowly and down to the bed, where they take the sheets in a death grip.

Anya stares up at him, a demanding look in her eyes. She leaned up and whispered seductively into his ear. "Fuck me, like the animal you know you want to be right now..." Nanimori finally touches her lips to his ear, takes the lobe between her teeth and tugs; his eyes squeeze tighter.

He can't really think straight—almost forgetting what else he was going to do that night. He feels her slam her hips against his painful erection in impatience, and knows he won't be able to hold out for much longer—his whole body buckles above her, his elbow and knees almost giving away. He feels her slide his boxers off and his eyes snap open. To her, he seems to be staring off into space, until she realized he was staring at her. Slow and unwavering, his eyes were almost too severe, making her almost self-conscious. But not quite.

Then without warning, one of his hands dart forward and took grasp of the bra, popping the clasps as he yanks it off. Nanimori loses her grip and falls to the bed in surprise. The other hand went for her panties—it yanks them down her legs, then throws both garments haphazardly to the floor. For a few seconds, Tai marveled at how wet she was—she was swollen tight and soaking, which turned him on even more. He forced her legs apart and gets ready. Anya is still a bit too stunned to notice; Tai grabs hold of her hips, and thrusts inside her. She screams from the sudden jolt of pain. He gives her a moment to whimper before entering her womanhood again, if not more forcefully this time.

He continues to invade her insides, hitting her G-spot _hard _each time. Nanimori's screams calmed to moans of pleasure as Tai's thrusts became less painful, she realizes as she partly comes back to reality. Tai's grunts grew louder and louder as he becomes more urgent and hard, also due to Nanimori urging him on: "Faster... _faster_... Harder..._**h-harder**__! !_".

Their banging becomes so rough that the bed frame hits the wall every time, also causing the neighbors to wonder. They soon get the message as they hear loud moans and other sexual sounds thru the walls from their younger neighbors.

One thrust was so hard she jerked up on reflex; Tai still didn't stop. With a steady push, his tip enters her moist center, pushing himself deeper into her and inserting his full length in. _'She's so soft, so warm, moist,'_ he thinks, _'so fuckin' __tight!__'_; like he's never meant to be with anyone else.

"Again!" she pants, out of breath, but impatient when he starts slowing down. "Harder!" she rasps.

He obeys, his fingers biting into her hips as she meets him thrust for thrust. Her fingernails rake up and down his back as his lips come crashing down onto hers once again. His tongue was hot and rough against her softer one, as they moan into each others' mouths.  
"Tai, oh god. _Ah __**Tai**_…!" Her breath hitches, all of her muscles begin tightening.

Their groans get louder for the umpteenth time; and Tai silently thanks God for the apartment walls. He grunts huskily. "So tight...'s..perfect..!"(It was meant to stay in his head..) He feels her walls tighten around his member. Tai lets out a sound between a yell and a loud moan, as if feeling like she was trying to milk him.

But then, fear strikes him like a knife and he freezes. "_Shit!_ Nani!" He tries telling her—he realizes they weren't protected and tries to pull out. But her legs lock around him, preventing him from moving.  
"I'm not... We're not..." he grunts, trying to explain. But he doesn't want this to be over; he doesn't want to leave from inside her. He wants to go a second time, a third, a fourth, never ending. But he knows if he relaxes and gets back, he won't be able to stop himself. And it would ruin their lives...

"_Taiii,_" she moans, her voice breaking through his thoughts. She reaches up and touches his face. They were both sweaty, him more than her of fear and adrenaline, but her hands were still as soft as ever. She brings his lips back to hers.

Momentary panic forgotten, he begins where they'd left off. He feels her walls squeeze him tighter and knows it won't be long before her orgasm hits. His mouth finds its way to her shoulder and he bits down, making her let out a final cry.  
"Tai...!" She is breathless as she says his name. Her orgasm hits over and over as all her muscles begin to spasm.

One last thrust, no, two, and on the fourth he feels himself release, spilling his seeds inside her. He can't even hold himself up anymore once it's over—his arms were shaking too hard. "Nani... Oh God, _Nani_," he pants, as he falls into the crook of her neck, breathing hard and fast.

He tries to move off of her, afraid he's crushing her tiny body underneath his, but she holds him against her. For minutes, but what felt like hours, they lay like that—a mess of tangled limbs, completely amazed and totally enamored. Neither of them not sure how they had gone so long without doing what they'd just done.

Tai finally rolls off and laid beside her, listening to her steady breathing, her heart beating. All signs that reminded him she was real. She rolled over and touched his arm, kisses his cheek.

"Amazing as always," he complimented, his voice coming out in ragged breaths. He then remembered: "You were on something?" he asks, as to why she insisted on him to keep going. There isn't any disgust in his voice or judgment, just curiosity and concern. He just can't help but wonder, since he always took care of precautions before. He's a little afraid of the answer, and a little anxious. He can tell when she's lying and he doesn't want the bad truth to ruin their moment.

She looks at him confused, then a spark goes off in her head. "The pill," she explains, sticking out her tongue playfully. Tai lets out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Anya's hand encloses over his jaw, her thumb rubbing his cheek as they kiss again for a long while.

She chuckles when they finally cease, "I'm going to feel and see all of this in the morning."

He then laughs along with her. "Good. 'Cause I want everyone to know that you're mine, and only mine," he hugs her to his chest and rolls them over. Unknowing to them, they immediately fell asleep.

* * *

So **finally**, the first lemon! This was fun to write, tell me what you all think of it ;)

So now, like it said at the beginning of the fic, can you all tell me if I should keep going or not?


	3. Izzy's Warning: Keep Eyes and Ears Open

_KoumiLoccness**: **_I don't get it... V,V"

Yes, I know.. Even though there weren't many reviews on suggestions, and I said I wasn't going to upload anything. But I have been obsessed with both 'Mons lately, and so I wanted to write something.

This will just be a drabble chapter, I guess, kinda continuing from chapter 1. This will have nothing to do with the summery and such (ok, I guess it does), but the whole fic won't unless you all want that to happen. That, as well as whether I should continue the fic according to what was written in the summery or not, or if any of you have any ideas on what to happen.?

Hope this _loooooonnng_ chapter makes up for my such long absence.

Please let me know : PM or RR

(P.s.: when there is a "—-" like right after a word or sentence, it means that person was cut off while they were talking or they stopped abruptly.)

(P.s. 2: the characters look like they do on the movies. Not the crappy anime style like in the shows. At least I do.)

* * *

The soft rays had been able to flitter thru the curtains and invade their room. She scrunched her nose as the rays played around across her face.

She could feel she wasn't alone in the bed, though it was no surprise to her. The arms around her tightened momentarily. His arms. His breath blew onto the back of her neck. Turning her head around, she smiled at the scene—her boyfriend slept surprisingly quietly, his mouth wide open in silent snores.

Then the alarm went off. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly pushed over to the side-table. That didn't go so well as how her hand slammed down on everything but the clock, loudly. The covers fell away, revealing her bare form; she grabbed her cell phone and quickly stabbed down on the button. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, but that didn't stop her face from changing color and pull the comforter back up over her body.

He squeezed her to his frame, almost protectively. Despite her self-consciousness, she snuggling into him, letting herself fall back into sleep.

... ... ...

He felt her stir, that's what woke him up. Usually he was a hard sleeper, as he was told, but today the slightest thing disturbed him.  
Weird.

He opened one eye. The unforgiving sun took that opportunity to shine, disturbing his vision. He winced, wrapping his arms tighter around his body. He then realized something was in his arms—her warm body slumbered peacefully in front of him. He pulled her closer to him, her back pressing against his chest. He marveled by how her curves fit perfectly with his, as if like a puzzle.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, her dark locks tickling his face. Her scent was the last thing he noticed before sleep took him once again.

... - - - ...

That is, until the phone sounded. The shrill volume rang thru his ears, interrupting his sleep.  
He groaned in annoyance, there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep now.

She stirred against him, unknowingly rubbing her anus against his member. He then noticed that he, along with her, were stripped down to nothing but their birthday-suits. She sighed in her sleep, pressing more of her ass onto him, slipping him pass the folds of her backside.

All he could do was stare. She whimpered and nudged against him more—he was almost inside (from the back). His head rolled back on the pillow, a low sound escaped his throat; his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure as he experienced this new feeling.

"T... T-T-Taii..!" she whimpered. He knew she was definitely awake now. Especially when she began to pump her arse up and down his cock. And that she wanted him again, now.

He had to take in a slow, steady breath to keep the adrenaline down, from taking her against the mattress and repeating last night's steaming session again. Despised the "growing" realization below the sheets.

By now the phone had stopped ringing, but had started up again. Obviously, this person wasn't going to leave them be.  
Taichi bit down on his bottom lip in frustration—he didn't want this to stop, he didn't want to leave from inside her again. Especially when she kept saying his name like that, in the breathless voice of hers.

He is so close..

The annoying chirp of the cell sounded again.

Tai sighed, kissing her neck as in an apology. She made a sound of disappointment as he pulled out and turned over to reach for the phone.  
"Yeah!" he grumbled. He was pretty pissed that whoever it was couldn't have the decency to leave a message. But he tried not to let it show, too much.

"Err, was this a bad time?" The voice was feminine.

Tai ran a hand down his face to wake up. "Who is this?" His untamable hair was even more wild as a bed-head.

"Um, does a 'Taichi Yagami' live at this residence?" The woman on the phone sounded nervous.

Tai squinted against the sun. "Who wants to know?"

"Um, this is Mimi Tachikawa. I was—-"

He sat up. "Mimi?" It has been months since he had contacted any of his friends outside of school. That is, when they would be able to meet around their schedules and schoolwork. He didn't see Nanimori turn over and eye him suspiciously. He sighed. "What is it Mimi? What are you doing back from New York? !"

"O-oh!" She sounded surprised, probably expecting a different reaction. "I was down here to visit my grandparents," she admitted, "but then when everyone knew I was back... —God knows how word spreads—I got a call and was invited for everyone to meet up for some kind of a 'reunion.' Said it was urgent."

"Yeah, we had gotten a call too yesterday," Tai gave out. "You know, it's not like Izzy to call out of the blue like that. Now that I think about it..." He gave it a thought before continuing, "The only time we ever got together was about..." he trailed off, knowing Nanimori was most likely listening."You don't think..." he hinted.

"I don't know. But I hope not... I've got a hair and manicure appointment around that time!"

"..Right. Bye Mimi.." He hung up when she began trailing off about what she does differently now since she moved." He sunk back onto the bed.

"What was that about?"

Tai ran his hand down his face again. His girlfriend silently watched him from her spot on her stomach, her head resting on her bare arms. He didn't know if he should mention the possible true reasons behind why they had to leave that day. He never was really sure about telling her about the DigitalWorld, and all that that had happened no more than a few years ago. But when he had hinted at it a couple of times, she had merely rubbed it off as being kids'-play. That back then since it had been all over the internet, he, like a lot of kids back then, had pretended it was them inside the net.

Plus he guessed he had just brought it up at the wrong times—when he had been joking around.

Her eyes searched his face for any signs that if he would talk.  
"Tachi?"

He looked up at the ceiling. "It's nothing." A lie.

She narrowed her eyes, knowing he wasn't being truthful.

He sighed. "Izzy wants us all to meet up later today." He chuckled, "in fact, I haven't seen him or the others in forever, so this'll be good."

He sat up and began to stretch, then froze short. Nani just stared at him as he winced as if in pain, fall back to the bed, and roll over. She couldn't see the look on his face as he grabbed himself. Groans of pain could only be heard as she watched his back.

Anya sat up, looking at her boyfriend in concern. "Tai...—-?" She stopped short as the covers fell away and she slightly gasped as she stared at her own skin. Red marks covered her, leaving almost no part of her skin unscarred. Her body pulsed slightly from the pain, but one she could easily ignore.

Forgetting her roommate, she trailed a finger across her chest and stopped when she coming to a deep red hickie, and hissed in pain. She continued this up all across her frame until she heard Tai call her name.

"Anya?"

Her hand brushed across a red mark near her belly button. She winced before meeting Tai's questioning face.

"What's wrong with you—-?" Tai stopped, seeing her half-exposed from the covers. His eyes taking in her reddened and scared skin; her cheeks turning a similar color, almost matching perfectly.

"Wow," was all that came out in a whisper as he watched her frantically try to conceal herself. "Damn..."

Anya wiggled down deeper under the covers; she hissed but ignored the pain that shot thru her body.  
Tai sat up against the bed's headrest, though it was a struggle. He let out a deep sigh as he tried to relax into the pillows. _'Didn't think it was going to be this bad,'_ he couldn't help but think.

"What are you doing under there?" he asked, seeing Anya trying to wiggle out of the bed, still hidden. He started pulling the comforter down but stopped seeing her face.

"Because I want to."

Tai eyed her, a serious look once again on his features.

"I feel uncomfortable being exposed, 'kay," she gave him an equally straight face. It was wiped clean, replaced by shock as Tai started laughing. "What's so funny? !"

"It's just... It..." he chocked out between loud chuckles. He wiped a tear away. "It's just out of all this time...you've _never_ said _anything_ like that. And now," he indicated the current setting, their current situation, "and now you pick one of the oddest times to say that—-"

"Odd—-?"

His laughed started to die down. "—-Odd for _you_, I mean..."

She was starting feeling self-conscious. "What's wrong with that—-"

He didn't see Anya glaring at him as he started laughing again. She wasn't in the best mood anyone now that he wouldn't shut up. Then a rather mean idea ran across her mind, despite it being a rather cruel revenge, especially this early in the morning.

"Eh, Nani—-Oww!" He yelled as giant wave of pain shot thru his body.

While Tai was coming down from his laughing fit, he hadn't notice Nani sinking back under the covers. Or that she was inching closer and closer... Until **_THWANG_**_!_ She gave his...thingy, a good, hard flick of her finger, despite knowing it was sore.

Tai fell back to the covers, whimpering in pain.

Nani just stared at him, triumph in her eyes. "Go back to sleep," she scolded. And with that, she turned over, ending the conversation. Neither of them had to get up for about 2 more hours, and she wanted to get as much more as she could.

Tai glared at her back. He finally turned over also.

~0~o~0~

Sunday. Like Saturday, is supposed to be a day of rest. To recollect yourself before heading back to school or work, or whatever was going to go on that following week. The weekends were made to have a time to enjoy _yourself_, right?

Then why in Sam's heck was he here _working_? !

Tai sighed heavily, shrugging his bag off his shoulder and turned the dial on the small locker. He didn't want to be here. He already had the stress of upcoming school exams and tests, plus there was the fact that there could be the threat of a deadly Digimon attack again.  
**_And_** he was _still_ sore...

"Hey hey! The big man's in the building!" A stocky sandy-blonde announced to Tai's presence.

"What are you talkin' about, Gabe?" Tai looked at his friend and stuffed his bag in the locker.

He wasn't that buff, but he just about towered over Tai. "C'mon man," Gabe leaned against the other lockers. He pointed at his neck as a clue. Tai looked at him confused. Gabe rolled his eyes and pointed for him to look in a mirror at his reflection, then smiled in amusement when the brunette's face began turning red.  
"So you had fun last night, huh Tai?" Gabe laughed.

"This _isn't funny_ Gabe!" Tai frantically scrabbled at the red mark above his neck bone. He settled at searching thru the drawers near the sink for a first aid kit. "And for the love of God, I don't need Frank to know about this."

Gabe just smiled. "Lemme guess... Was she hot?" The sandy blonde leaned over to inspect the hickie, but Tai quickly covered it with a hand and backed away.

"Dude! It's my girlfriend!" Tai said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooohhhh... So it was that wild, huh..?" Tai slowly turned to him, his face very much saying 'What The Fuck? ! ?'  
Gabe suddenly found his fingers very interesting. He looked like an oversized child as he twiddled with them. "...Was she hot?"

"_Dude! !_"

"Well can't a guy ask if another dude's girlfriend is hot or not? ?" Gabe cried in dense defense.

"...Yeah she is..." Tai admitted.

Gabe clapped his hands together as if he just figured out the cure for cancer. "_I knew it! !_"

Tai rolled his eyed as he opened the bandage and placed it on the hickie. "Gabe?" He looked his friend in the eyes. He knew Gabe could be slow at times, so he had to say this slowly: "Don't. Tell. Frank. About. It. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure dude. Whatever." Gabe wasn't even looking at him.

Tai's face fell to like an 'Are You Kidding Me?' expression as Gabe walked out.

"_Let's go all ya'll lazy pussies! Let's get to work!"_ Frank yelled in his too-bored-to-care voice. Everyone moaned in annoyance as they got settled and took to their stations.

Tai sighed and closed the locker door.

"Yagami!" Taichi jumped at Frank's sudden yell when his boss stuck his head in the room. "_Let's go, let go!_ We got some hungry customers here!" Tai and the other remaining employees quickly left the room. "Ya'll lucky it's only brunch." The 40-year old virgin adjusted his glasses and muttered under his breath.

The rest of that morning was spent serving plates to hungry and very moody customers. This has had to be the most busy the restaurant has ever been, Taichi thought, since he had gotten the job.  
Other times he and the others would be having a pretty pleasant time. They would goof off during work behind Frank's back, and even, entertained the customers. That's how they got so much business, not only by their good and quick service like Frank thought.

But today, Frank had suddenly buckled down and was being unusually more stern. He had even yelled at Miru—the new girl—and even threatened to fire her, and over a simple mistake. And up until this point, this was the first time anyone had seen Frank that pissed at something before, until his face turned red. Miru even cried a little afterward, Tai saw—she was easily turned to tears.

The customers noticed all this as well, especially the ones that came often the most. It was like Frank was taking all his anger and/or frustration out on his employees and even sometimes the customers.  
Back-talking an old couple because he didn't have a certain soup they ordered; or fussing because the sauces were poured in the "wrong pots" (which all looked the same), wasn't exactly the finest way to solve problems. Kim was literally an inch away from tearing Frank limb from limb at the comment he made about her looking like a wannabe goth, despite her natural black hair—if it wasn't for Gabe holding her back. And much to Miru's heart-retching disappointment.

'Til the end of the day, the man was practically breathing down everyone's backs by the way he was on their cases, checking if everything was "perfect" and 'in its place' and that no one was "goofing off".

It definitely a _long_ day.

It felt like a year had gone by when someone announced that the shifts were done and it was soon dinnertime. It almost felt like a miracle when the other employees came in to take over for dinner.

Greg patted Cilan on the shoulder as he left the 'locker room.'  
"Good luck with the old croak," Greg said to the other green-haired man.

"Yo Tai!" Gabe threw the drawstring bag over his shoulder, "Me and the others are going to Slurpy's. You comin'?"

Tai shook his head, "nahw." He knew that they were just going so the guys could flirt and watch sports, the girls get a 'load off' from work or whatever other problems (drunk). He explained he already had plans.

Gabe waved it off. "'S alright dude. Do your thing," he smirked.

Tai flushed, getting the dirty hint and shaking his head that it was a misunderstanding. But couldn't help but smile seeing Miru's face heat up when Gabe wrapped his arm around her. It had been pretty obvious that she liked Gabe for a while—though only he, Greg, and Kim have ever voiced it aloud to each other, but Gabe continued to be oblivious to the quiet brunette.

Tai couldn't stop the evil smile from stretching his face and pulled Gabe down the few inches to his level. "Yeah you _both_ have fun. But listen, Gabe," Tai whispered in his ear, "don't go _too_ rough with her," he pointed at Miru who now Kim was talking to. "Oh what the heck!" he ruffled Gabe's hair. It was Gabe's turned to be embarrassed.

"I can understand how Miru likes him, by what she talks about," Kim thought aloud. She decided not to go to the bar with the others to study for an upcoming test for college, and invited herself to accompany Tai and walk. He didn't mind though. "'Gabe's nice; Gabe seems to really care more than other guy. P-plus Gabe's hair and his muscles..'" she mimicked Miru, adding a high-pitched giggle much like hers at the end.

Tai gasped. "Kim! ...You like Gabe!" He teased her in mocked shock.

"What," she reeled. She kept her usual deadpan expression, much to Tai's disappointment.

"Never mind."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

Tai mumbled, and pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was fall, and for the past weeks the weather had felt more like winter.

"Taichi, you said something?" The steadily blank expression didn't waver from her face.

He snapped, "I said _don't call me 'Taichi'_." It was the one thing that ticked him off above everything else: people calling him by his full first name.

A gust of wind blew in their faces. Kim sneezed and pushed her short hair out of her face. Tai could see his breath billowing out in little white clouds in front of him. He shivered; he didn't know why they had to meet _outside_ instead of in a building.

Neither of them spoke much after the outburst. When the university came in sight, Tai knew that he needed to get rid of Kim, but in a way that didn't seem too rude or suspicious. Kim wasn't one who liked secrets or took orders easily, this he knew, and she could smell fear from a mile away.

He could already see the sparkles in, who he guessed, Mimi's hair from the 20 feet where he was. He needed to lose her _now_. But there was only one problem: he didn't know Kim all that well personally, with her shutting herself off most of the time; he didn't know what excuse she would take and which she wouldn't.

Tai sighed and turned. Kim was already looking at him. They had stopped walking. "So, I gotta leave now..and see—-"

Kim shook her head. "I'm guessing that you need to be meeting someone and I should leave. I get it," she sighed.  
Tai was struck quiet. Kim waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"Uuhhhh…"

"Go, go on now. Bye," she held up two fingers, the hand sign for peace or "deuces, _Tai_."

He only stared in surprise as he watched her walk away. He didn't think it was going to be _that_ easy. He turned once Kim's black jacket and hair became invisible in the sea of people, then someone called his name.

"Tai? Yo Tai, over here!" It was Izzy called him from across the park. He was on the stone bench under the college's buildings, his trusty laptop resting on his lap.  
The whole group was there, Tai saw when he walked up; all the first generation DigiDestined. Tai called in greeting, but everyone's eyes seemed to be fixed on the computer screen.

"'Ey! What's goin' on?" Tai demanded. He was getting irritated that no one seemed to notice he was there anymore. He was answered by a "shhh!" somewhere in the crowd.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "There's been an internet disturbance for the past few weeks," he answered thru the others that surrounded him. "The whole computer lab at school had crashed one day, out of the blue. The whole school's system was shut down. The same thing had happened to other computers everywhere. I've been analyzing it since."

He shrugged, "What's there to analyze? So the internet was shut down; you can't keep track of all the computers in the city. Besides, it coulda been a government or military thing and _had_ to shut it off."

Izzy turned his death glare at Tai before going back to the screen. "I've been watching it from the activity on _my_ computers." The edginess dripped from his voice. "And what's surprising is that it is a lot like the activity when we had to fight that Digimon... Diaboromon it was called," he thought for a minute.

"But that was _years ago_! And we killed him! How can he still be here? !"

"Digimon don't die, remember." Izzy didn't turn from the screen, his voice was flat, "We had either never killed him in the first place or he was reborn with all his memories of what happened, which is something I've never heard of or thought possible." Before Tai could open his mouth again, Izzy shoved the laptop in his face.

"Huh? Uh..

"Just look at these—these are pictures from those round street cameras taken all over the city," Izzy clicked thru each picture in Tai's face. "And look at how it blurs and static shows whenever there was some kind of electronic in the picture."

Yes, the brunette had to admit that his friend was _a lot_ smarter than he was. There was just one little question that buzzed in his head. Tai turned to the shorter redhead and asked, "...you hacked into a satellite?"

Izzy smacked his forehead. **((**Face palmed!**))**He has indeed improved over the years and he guessed that he could successfully hack into a complicated system such as that, but he wouldn't dare risk it. He was too young to go to prison. "No. It's Google!" He sighed, an effort to try to calm himself down. Izzy then turned to everyone else. "So basically, keep your ears and eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. If this is a Digimon, and if it's the same Diaboromon, we could have a deadly war on our hands."

Tai was about to ask another question but someone spoke up instead.  
"So... You brought us out here—in the freezing cold, when we could be inside, warm—to look at some pictures...?" Matt spoke the question that had been plaguing everyone from the start. "

Izzy scoffed, "no, it was _Joe_ who insisted so he wouldn't be late from his intern's break." Joe blushed, embarrassed (ashamed pretty much). "Otherwise we _would've_ been inside," Izzy's expression challenged the blonde leaning against the nearby wall. His face saying "Try me!"Matt calmly but equally held Izzy's glare.

Mimi clapped her hands and jumped up, making everyone jump from her suddenly moving for the first time. "Ok! So this is what was really important, good to know! Thanks Izzy! So know Matt and everyone can go home now before we have any unnecessary and unwanted fights now, right?" It was more of a statement than a question. Sora, Joe, Tai, and Kari nodded their approval none the less.

Takeru stared up at his brother nervously. Matt had been PMS'ing a lot more than usual lately.  
He and Kari were the only ones than Izzy hadn't called. They had come against their will and unplanned circumstances.

Izzy stood with a grunt, mumbling something about agreeing with Mimi.

Mimi watched such the unusual scowl swallow his face. One of worry covered hers. "Koushiro..."

"Matt's a dick, we all know. Don't let him get under your skin—-" Tai tried to comfort him, resting a hand on his shoulder but it was quickly swiped off.

"_Just go to your girlfriend already why don't you!_"  
Tai had to take a step back. His scrunched up face was enough of a shocker, let alone the outburst. No one stopped Izzy as he walked out of the park.

That's when Sora walked up to Tai. Despite it all, she was squealing something about how she hasn't seen his girlfriend and something about her, Mimi, and Nanimori meeting up, Mimi just nodding her head.  
Of course Tai was too busy thinking about his friend to be fully paying attention. So he was quite surprised when Sora started dragging him to her car, Kari and Mimi in tow.

"You two still owe me those shoes." Kari was being dragged again against her will. She sat next to her brother huddled in the backseat.  
The whole trip to his apartment was a blur. Tai was still dazed with all this information sinking in.

Back at Izzy's home, his computer screen rippled. The colors waved in a quiet motion like the ocean.

* * *

Wow! Just realized that last sentence rhymed! lol

Summer's over and I'm going to be starting school this Monday **DX**

I've been uploading on a lot of my stories lately, and I'm trying to get back at them. Especially those that seemed to be on hitias (don't know if I spelled it right). But because of school I don't know when I'll be able to upload again. Sorry **v.v**

But since I've pretty much got this whole fic planned out now, more chapters will be coming soon (so forget that thing about the oneshots at the beginning). This Digimon fic, my Pokémon, FullMetal Alchemist, and more.

Reviews are the only thing that motivates me to upload quicker.


	4. Chapter 3: continued

First off, I want to thank _kstar orange, xXxWolfxLoverxXx, digigirlS1, shadowchaos5150, Lucario-forever255__,_ and all the others that added this to your alerts. Special thanks to those who took the time to review, too! And for the lovely _KoumiLoccness_!

My computer's fixed, OFFICIALLY now!  
I want to apologize for such the long absence. I hope you all forgive me, especially my loyal reviewers and those who thought this fic was on hiatus or something (none of my fics are on hiatus, as of yet). School has been kicking my ass lately (I've had to do about 6 essays in the first 2 weeks of school, and they hadn't stopped coming, so I think I have a pretty damn good excuse! X{ )

And that's just in my English class... **V_V**

But anyways, expect more chapters up, especially from this and my Pokémon story.  
(but of course, there is school, so please don't get too mad at me if I don't upload for like months later again.I try my best **TT_TT** )

*Also, Note: yes, I did split the first chapter in half since I thought it was too long. So yes, that would make this the...4th chapter. The chapters as well as the lemon have been looked over (for what I hope to be the last time) and I think I aced it pretty well.  
Ok so that's enough of my rambling!

Read&Enjoy&Review

* * *

Nanimori surely didn't expect this sudden...get-together.

She had just gotten back inside the apartment and was putting the bags she had brought in away when there was a knock on the door. At first she jumped when the door bell rang, the presents fumbling in her arms from her fright. She then scrambled to put the food in the fridge and to hide the bags somewhere.

It couldn't be Tai, she knew, he had a key. She sprinted into the bedroom and pushed the presents under the bed just as the lock turned and the door opened.

Tai peeked his head inside, looking to the left and right before stepping inside. "N-N-Nani...!" So it was Tai. He called out nervously; he seemed on edge and a bit jumpy, much different how then when he had left that morning.

Nanimori rushed to straighten up the covers to hide the underside of the bed, and then straightened her clothes. She peeked from around the door frame of her bedroom. "Yeah Tachi—-?" She stopped, seeing Tai looking upsetly at the floor, and with three other girls entering, standing around him.

"Uhhhh..."

At that moment, one of them had squealed and ran inside, stopping Nani outside her (now closed)bedroom door. The girl took Nanimori's hand and shook it crazily, all the while blabbering something about "oh, it's so good to finally meet you" and something about what Tai was always talking about (which he blushed to). The girl's short auburn hair was pushed back from her face that was stretched in an oddly cheerful smile—odd as in the current situation. Nanimori had barely got her name before one of the other girls pushed her aside.

This one was shorter—younger to be exact—and wore a simple sweater and skirt with leggings. A hair clip held back her dark brown bangs from her face, and she had oddly familiar chocolate brown eyes...  
The third one, with sparkles in her hair, just shook her head at the two, her waves bouncing around her shoulders with ease.

"Excuse her," the shortest one said, "She's still on her caffeine and sugar high at the moment."

The auburn haired one frowned.

"It should be warring down by the next hour or so." Shorty crossed her arms, "you must be Nanimori, huh?" She didn't seem rude, just tired. The one with the short auburn hair must have been like this all day, and Shorty was just sick of her bullshit. The girl with the sparkles look even more tired; she yawned.

Shorty stuck out her hand. "I'm Kari."

Relieved that it was just a normal greeting, Nanimori gladly took the girl's hand and began offering drinks. Tai shuffled his feet nervously as the girl introduced themselves (and how they knew Tai, just to be clear). After Kari, was Mimi. The two seemed normal enough; Sora, as Nani was told was her name, was excused to expel her energy by exploring the apartment.

The four girls were getting along quite nicely—after Sora stared calming down and Nanimori feeling comfortable enough. It felt like they could and have been talking for hours, until Tai finally stood up from the couch he was slouching in.

"Are you all done _yet? ! ?_" he interrupted. He seemed pissed for some reason none of the girls knew. "You've been talking for _hours_ already. None of you have even _done_ anything; what else is there to talk about? ! ?"

The talking immediately stopped, all girls turning their heads to Tai. He sweat dropped.

It was his sister who broke the silence. Her eyes narrowed, "no one's asking you to stay here." Her voice held no hint of sarcasm or any joking manner.

"This is _my_ place, Kari! And no one exactly asked you to come here either. If you want 'alone time' go back to Mom," Tai shot back, with just as much snobbiness as she had. His hands clenched and unclenched for several seconds, then he spun around toward the small kitchen. All the girls watched him with confused gazes, all except Nanimori. She knew where he was going; she knew what was in the bottom cabinets he was taking.

Not another word was spoken from anyone. They stared at Tai as he left the kitchen and slammed the front door. They could hear the 'pop!' of the bottle's lid opening, his footsteps echoing down the hallway, and finally, the faintest 'ding!' of the elevator doors opening.

Nanimori didn't look up from her gaze on her palms.

Mimi shook her head. "That could have went better..." She felt as if she was the only sane person left in the room.

Nanimori began to wonder...how long will it be until it was her walking out that door...? And when it happens, will it be for good...?

~0~o~0~

"You are _UN_-believable!" Mimi threw her hands up in the air. "Every time—it's either 'some kind of work,' or some 'precious' test you gotta do! If not that, I'm all the way in America—_AMERICA, Joe_!"

After Tai had suddenly stormed out of the apartment, Sora had remembered something about meeting up with Matt, so they all agreed to leave. After saying goodbye to their new friend, the girls sped across town, dropping Mimi off at the college Joe was currently at before speeding away to the Ishida residents.

To her disappointment, Joe was nowhere to be seen and Mimi had to—once again—go on a search to find her boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend.

One that seems to not even be able to spend at least 10 minutes with her or show the slightest sign that she was, at least, a little more important than '_work, work, WORK_.'

Like now, for instance. Mimi (who had now found him) was pacing in front of Joe as he sat, with his head down, on his bed. She looked down at his in disappointment. She had been going on for so long, Joe had lost count of the time.

"You are as calm as a rabbit. All you do is run around, 'doing this, doing that; "I gotta get this in by this time," or "sorry Mimi, I gotta study"!'" She finally stopped and turned to him. She sighed, "It's just that...when was the last time you thought about me...? When was the last time you thought about 'us' instead of that work..?" She tilted her head forward, as now her bangs covered her eyes. "Do you...do you even care about..." She bit her lip, "do you even care about us-—?"

Joe stood up. "—-Of course I do!"

But Mimi shook her head, and Joe immediately walked over and hugged her. "...Why did you ever ask to go out with me...if you don't even see me...?" she sniffed, trying her best to keep up the impression that she was mad.

"Because I love you," Joe tightened his arms around her, hugging her more. Mimi shook her head again, vigorously, and then despite her best efforts, began crying into his shoulder.

What she was saying was true, now that Joe thought about it. He _has_ been into his college and had loads of work that had to be done, and he has hardly even had so much as a chance to have a glance at Mimi in, what...the past 4 months. She has to be hurting inside, he thought; he could understand her point of view. He indeed wish that they had a much stronger relationship—probably something like Sora and Matt, or Tai and his girlfriend—that what they had now.

Mimi was mumbling something into his now-wet shirt, but Joe just ignored her and kept hugging her, whispering apologies to her.

Mimi was indeed thankful for how caring he finally was at this moment, but, sadly enough, the brunette was bawling for an entirely different reason. In the fact of Joe's 'absence,' so to say, in their relationship. Plus she now living in America, Mimi's had quite a bit of time on her hands, leaving her mind to wonder over her boyfriend, that does he _really_ love her and her to him, and who she _really_ cared about. And every time she asked herself that question, only one person came to mind, to her dismay.

Mimi never agreed with the idea of cheating, and she herself had committed in the past, that if she was ever to be with someone, she would _always_ stay faithful to him.

But no. The reason why she was crying was not because of Joe's absence in their relationship, his almost wimpy nature and how much of a push over he is (she's more of the dominant one in the relationship). It was something far worse than that. She was crying because she had broken the silent promise with herself; that no matter how much she tried to deny or change it, she knew that she couldn't stay, not if she wanted to hurt him anymore than what had already been done.

The fact behind the reason why Mimi was crying was because, she knew: she was falling in love with someone else.

~0~o~0~

Sora couldn't help but to smile to herself. It wasn't only because of the cute blush that had adorned little Kari's face when she had dropped her off with T.K., reminding her so much of herself some years ago. But that she was going to see her own babe after months of being away out of town. He had promised that some kind of "event" was going to happened once she got back—considering that he had been with his band for almost every waking minute, doing who-knows-what. Sora had hardly seen him since about after the 2 months the band had been declared official, that's why she had been looking so forward to this evening of the occasion—whatever it was.

She took a deep breath before knocking once, twice, on his bedroom door. There had been a muffled "come in," but Sora hadn't cared—she had already begun opening the door.

Matt sat on the edge of his bed stringing his guitar, and Sora almost immediately frowned. It disappeared however, once he turned towards her, giving a small, hasty smile.

"Hey," he greeted nonchalantly. Sora returned the greeting almost exactly. He patted the empty space beside him, motioning for her to sit. She obeyed.

Yamato continued to play with his guitar. Sora fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably, not knowing what to say or start some conversation. After some while of silence, she sighed, defeated, and fell back onto his comforter.

Matt chuckled.

Sora looked at him, confused. "...Sooo... What was that thing you wanted to talk to me about?" She finally found words to say.

Matt's smile just grew wider. Sora couldn't see his face completely from this angle, except for his cheek and the side of his mouth. But she could tell by the way he switched his position, and his stringing slowing down, that something was going thru his head. That, _and_ the smile he had.

"What is it?" she asked. Matt's body shook—she couldn't tell if it was from a laugh, shiver, or what. He strung a string too high and she flinched. Something was up, she knew—he had to be extremely bothered by something to get distracted and string a wrong chord. While thinking of what to say, Sora opened her mouth, maybe to ask another question, but then it seemed as if he was hovering over her. His bright blue eyes stared down at her; Sora knew she had to be blushing _a lot_ by now.

"Y...Y-Yamato...?"

His smile grew wider. For a split second, he looked like the Cheshire Cat (from Alice in Wonderland), if that was even possible.

He had one arm over her, trapping her against his bed.

"Y...Yam-mato!" Sora called more sternly. Instead of answering, Matt leaned closer. They kissed. Sora didn't respond, and when Matt realized that he was the only one doing all of the work, he decided to change locations.

Sora's back shot up when his lips touched her neck. She felt him smirk against her skin; she gasped, her back arching as he did it again. He whispered in her ear, something she wasn't sure she heard right. His nose nudged her neck as he repeated himself.

Yup, she heard right.

This time, Sora sat straight up.

_'What? !'_

They've been dating for more a little over 3 years, she knew. But this... _This_...no. She couldn't believe he was asking for that. And _now_! ? No, she wasn't ready for this. ...Right...?

"Come on..? Don't you think we've waited long enough?"

_'Waited?'_

"No one'll have to know." Matt looked at her, then added, "I won't tell."

That thought had never crossed her mind. Just a few seconds ago she was ready to give in, but now that she thought about it, it began to disgust her. Of course one of the first people he would have probably told would have been Koushiro or Taichi (Joe can't keep secrets very well). Koushiro, she had more trust in him; but Tai...he's no better than Joe, when it comes to some things, and this just wasn't one of those.

Yamato wouldn't stop repeating himself.

Sora frowned, and turned her face away from her boyfriend. Yamato pushed off of her and sat back on his knees. She heard him sigh; she knew he was frowning.

"Isn't your dad still here?" she tried to change the subject, "wouldn't he, uh, h-hear?—-plus I'm sure I'm no good at it..."

Yamato smirked—it was one of his arrogant, I-know-better-than-you smirks. "It'll be fine. So what, I hear him all the time." Sora didn't know whether to frown or to be surprised at his response, so she just hit him. He smiled, rubbing his shoulder where she had slapped him. "Besides, you know what they say: practice makes perfect..."

He leaned in and kissed her before she had any time to respond. Her body wasn't responding to what her brain was ordering either. _'No Sora, stop it this instant!'_ she mentally scolded herself. _'No no no, you can't do this... I've missed him so long though... But with this being the first thing on his mind,'_ she was having an argument with herself, _'was this the "special surprise" or whatever he was talking about? Because if it is, it just can't do... But it feels so'_—-

"Oh!" Sora's back instinctively arched up. Why did it seem so hard to tell someone so pretty "no"?

Matt had her in a lip lock trapped against his bed. She had felt him crawl on top of her, and him hands come to rest on her hips. Her skin got goosebumps when he started stroking, grabbing and groping anything his hands rubbed across. And still she hadn't said anything. She knew what he was doing—where he was going—but she hadn't...she didn't want to...

Sora gasped. Something that felt almost like a rock rubbed against her thigh. Matt was already breathing hard; Sora's eyes widened. His fingers found the hem of her shorts and began slowly undoing the buttons. She felt him slowly sliding them off.

Sora shut her eyes. There was a sudden loud **THUNK!** Everything stopped. She sat up. Yamato stared at her from the floor by his bed, his face all but saying _"What the FUCK!"_

Sora's face was beet red as she stuttered out apologies, looking around the room for no apparent reason. Her brain seemed to be working like normal now and she remembered why she was supposed to be mad at him. Her brows furrowed and she was about to scold him when her eyes focused, and she felt herself turn three more shades of red. Sometime during it all, Matt had gotten his shirt off and was now sitting shirtless against the bedroom wall; his breathing had calmed but not by much, sweat had starting to show on his bare chest.

Sora shook her head and searched for wherever she had dropped her bag. She knew she was rambling about something, but was too flustered to realize what she was even saying. She was able to comprehend to sentences she pushed out, and with more force than usual: "I gotta go. I-I-I'll call you l-later..."

She was at his bedroom door, straightening out her clothes. Matt hadn't moved from the floor.

"Love you."

Sora froze. Her hand had the knob turned halfway.  
She looked over at him. Matt was standing, hadn't yet put his shirt on. But he was smiling—not a sly, seductive smile like just moments ago; but a truly sincere one. He didn't open up easily, much less to everyone. But she also knew he was disappointed; sometimes it felt that he pushed too hard. But she was happy—she was one of the few people he let in.

She smiled back. The door was opened. "Love you too."

Maybe one day, she'd do what he wanted.

* * *

FINALLY finished it! Woo! Now I'm sleepy .

That's it for now. I'm open to any suggestions or anything that people want to see in here, doesn't matter what it is.

Review REview REVIEW!

Check out my other fics, for more ;]  
I promise none are boring :3


	5. One Big Happy Broken Disfuntional Family

Sorry for the long absence guys. Had more essays to do X.x

'Kay. So first off, I wanted to say that this is more of a filler chapter. I'm sorry if that disappoints some, but I wanted to explain the characters and why & how some of them are in their current situations. Let's start it off with Hikari-chan! :D

Now just a little info on the writng formats in here:

_**"memory"/flashback**_

present

"said in both memory/flashback and present"

*****sound*****

_'thought'_

"talking"'; "_talking loudly_"; "OR YELLING"; "_**SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS**_"

**((**Note from me _xD_ **))**

(as you all probably know already, but just in case... I tried with the different combinations, but I know I failed **TT^TT** )

* * *

_*****Whistlee. WHistttllle. WHIIIISTLLLLLLLE**!* ((**Lol! I didn't know what to put instead xD**))**_

**_That last blow must have done the trick. Tai bolted upright in bed, yelling, _**_"what's wrong!"_**_ The dark made it hard to see Kari's worried face, but he could just barely make it out as she was at the end of his bed. He guessed it had to be sometime around midnight, judging by the sky outside._**

**_It had been almost a day since they found Koromon, some creature that came out of a giant egg from their dad's computer. And less than an hour then when he had changed shape, from a black pillow-puff to the bouncing pink ball-thing he was now._**

**_Or he was. But now he was changing again. Or more like he was "transforming." Taichi scrambled out of his top bunk as Kari backed away from the form, but refused to get out of bed even to Tai's frantic orders. The covers on her lower bunk grew and grew... Tai was frozen rigged in his steps, too afraid to move, stuck at staring as the large mass broke his top bunk to pieces and split Hikari's in half. _**

**_Gone was Koromon, and in his place was some kind of giant monster._**

No, it was a dinosaur.

_**It's big green eyes sweeping the room until finally landing on the two small kids.**_

_An Agumon,_ Kari thought to herself at the memory, one that she actually liked. Back when her mother smiled, when it didn't feel like a battlefield when the family was together, back when Taichi was still with them.

She still remembered the excitment there had been when Koromon was around — it had been almost like getting a new pet to her. She smirked at the memory of the trillride tru the city on Agumon's back; the crazy moments just the three of them—her, Koromon, T—-"

_**"Taichi~!** Hikari~!_"

Kari clamped her hands over her ears. That voice...that voice again. She leaned against her bedroom wall and slid down to the floor. Her head was spinning with worry, aggrevationg, and just plain tiredness from it.

"_Hikariii~!_"

_**Taichi was suddenly brought out of his daze, turning to the door, fear written on his face. He ran to the bedroom door while Kari stayed, whistling soft tunes to the dinosaur in an attempt to try and communicate with his again. He had to stop them before they came in. They couldn't see the dinosaur, that was somehow Koromon. There was no way he could exsist in the first place; if anyone was to see him, if people got a hold of him, there would be no good outcome .**_

Shuffling could be heard not far from the room. The table screeched across the tile as he pushed it again, in his drunken stupor. He was always like this, for as far as she could rememeber now.

"_Quiet down!_ You cannot keep this up," Yuuko Yagami folded her arms and covered her nose, "you smell of alcohol..." She watched her husband trip over his own feet as he struggled to get his shoes off. His keys and work case fell to the floor. He stumbled again before bellowing throughout the apartment. "Do you have any idea what time it is! ? You were supposed to be back hours ago, not at some bar. Driving drunk will kill you!"

Kari could barely hear their voices thru her hands. She curled into a ball in a feeble attempt to block out her mom's scolding and her father's yells afterward. He would be here in only a matter of minutes.

They never used to argue, she remembered—her mother used to be one of the calmest, mose caring parents Kari's seen, but her dad... Her father, he changed alot earlier than her mother - when he would come home as drunk as a skunk, barely processing comprehencable words, and drastic mood swings (even when he was sober). Hikari's mother, Yuuko, had tried to talk to him calmly, to look over her husband's seemingly growing drinking problem, but she had just snapped one day. The stress of her and Tai going into the Digital World hadn't helped.

The memory was all too clear.

Susumu stumbled down the hallway. "_Kariii~_" He wouldn't stop slurring her anme. Her mother, Yuuko, could be heard yelling something to him, trying to make him come back to reality.

_'Why is Mom yelling,'_ the thought unconciously entered Hikari's mind. _'Mom never yells...'_

Susumu started hollaring back at her, his words coming out more like gibberish. Mother and Father shouted their agrevetion to each other for the fist time in years. In her room, Hikari began rocking herself back and forth; her parents came closer and closer towards her room.

There was a sudden noise. The yelling instantly stopped. The sound was so high pitched that it echoed throughout their large apartment, reaching past Hikari's hands.

Then there was a thump. Kari let go of her ears to complete silence. She jumped up, dread already filling her mind, her thoughts. She flung open her bed room door and briskly walked down the hallway. She froze before taking the second step.

Indeed, not too far down the hall from her room were her parents, Yuuko and Susumu. But not in the way she had thought. Or hoped.

Yuuko was down on her hands on the groud, her head turned as if from whiplash. Susumu, who had his back to Kari, was standing over her. Kari noticed that his hands were clenched. Yuuko, her hair now messy, was spiunned across her face.

What felt like hours, but what was really only a matter of seconds, she slowly turned her head, and Kari could now see her face. There was a giant red mark across the side of her face now which wasn't there before. Yuuko looked up at her husband, disbelieved and shocked was an understatment to her expression. Susumu was breathing as hard as a hippo. Then Yuuko turned her eyes toward Kari, and they grew in almost embarrasment, and something else—was it fear...?

Susmu then turned around, following Yuuko's gaze, his own unsteady due to the alcohol. He huffed, the light shinning at such an angle that it was difficult to see his eyes behind his glasses.

Kari was frozen. Everything seemed to stop, and then suddenly sped up in slow motion.

Her mother's face scruntched up, then her mouth opened, at first her words uncoherencable. Susumu began making his way towards Kari. Yuuko was shouting now, but all Hikari could make out was her name.

_Run Hikari, run...!_

Susumu advanced towards her, his running not his best. Kari ran back and closed her bedroom door, almost at the last minute. He was yelling now, pounding o the door. He was pissed. Kari flipped the lock.

Susumu's voice grew louder. Hikari paced around her room frantically, not knowing what to do. Deep, cold fear grabbed her mind like a blanket, preventing her from thinking clearly. She glanced around her room looking for something to guide her, somewhere to escape.

Yuuko's shouts were so pleading now, they were demanding. Susumu twisted the doorknob. It did not open. He instead was now shaking it violently, trying to make the stubborn door unlock.

Kari glanced at her window. There was somewhere she could escape, where she could get away from this maniac. She ran over, sliding the glass door back. She stopped, piering over the railing. Reality hit her—the only way she could escape would be meeting her death sooner by falling five stories up. Kari backed out and closed the sliding glass door back.

Her father was now kicking and beating on the door. Kari jumped when Susumu gave the door a heavy kick. She glanced over and noticed the door beginning to splinter. Yuuko could no longer be heard anymore. Her father began barracading the door with his body, knocking it halway of the hindges. Kari's heart stopped. Fear gripping her once again.

She spun around the room, paranoia now taking over. there was her bed, her dresser, her clock, closet, window, glass door, bed, laptop, lamp—-

Laptop! _That's it!'_

The door gave a sickening crunch. It was now free of almost all its hinges.

Kari sprinted toward her dresser to dig thru her jewlery box. Once she found what she was looking for, she lunged for her bag, stuffing inside bags of chips that were on her bed that she left just moments ago.

She jumped at another loud **BAM**. The door was now free of one hinge. Susumu was scrabbling at the last two left. His yells were loud gibberish in her ears.

Kari did the necessary procedures, then stepped back and swung her bag over her shoulder. She held the Digivice to the small computer screen. She felt the familiar wired feeling as she fell thru the two deminstions, still after all these years not able to put a name on it.

By the time her door fell, and her drunken father barged in, he didn't notice the small figure run across her computer screen.

Hikari was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Again. sorry for the long absence. And I'm even more sorry to say, that it will be even longer until my next upload, only because I had found more viruses on my computer when this chapter was almost complete. And now I'm going to have to have it fixed AGAIN **-_-**

I will (unfortunately) have to go back to my previous routine of writing it out and then typing in up on a seperate computer (believe me, I absolutely HATE IT too). But please bare with me during this hard (and computer-less) difficult time **v.v**

(By the way, it is shown that their father drinks, as in the first movie(the Japanese version, of course, you damn censors!), but I just raised the bar so it could flow with the story. No offense to any fans out there)

**(ReviewReviewREVIEWWW!)  
**I hope that everyone has a good Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, Happy New Year, and all the other uncoming holidays **^.^**


	6. Impatiently, Anticipating, Interrupted

Sorry for the long wait, my computer had to go back to the shop, then right after they all started this "fast" and then right after midterm exams were coming up so I had to cram for those (not counting essays from English earlier and after the exams) **-.-**

This chapter takes place a few months from the last chapter, so it's around spring time. And it's kind of explicit, so those who don't feel comfortable reading that kind of stuff, might not want to read this...

Well enough of my rambling. Here comes the 6th installment... **^o^**

***(NOTE: THIS IS NOT FOR THE YOUNG AND IMMATURE) ***

* * *

The day has so far, surprisingly, been pretty normal for Nanimori.

Tai hadn't been back by the time she had woken up that morning. Though that did make her quite sullen at the fact, she brightened up remembering her plans she had made with Haruko a couple days before.

The energetic and spontaneous short-haired girl was Nanimori's best, not to mention closest, friend. She was also the only other person she lets call her Anya (Tai's nickname for her). It had been her idea to go to her house, then out to God-knows-where—Haruko never really tells Nanimori where she ever plans to take her. It doesn't really bother her though, she was always up for a surprise, something that Tai doesn't really provide, much.

Though her day didn't start off so pleasant, thanks to a pair of noisy birds that had been outside her window, chirp-chirp-chirping away right outside. Throwing pillows and shoes against the glass hadn't helped, nor trying to plug her ears. It was as if they were purposely trying to make her barbeque and serve them with lemon later. When she had finally had enough of it, Nani had stood out of bed. Then almost as soon as her feet touched the carpet, the chirping stopped...for a few seconds. It was with the help of a baseball (wherever it came from) that helped scare the pests away—when she marched to the window, forgetting she was only in a nightgown, and threw the ball at the two birds, clipping one on the head.

And that was when Haruko had called, reminding her of their plans.

It is now later that afternoon. Nanimori stepped out of the bathroom after over an hour of pampering herself with the scented suds, bath beads, and etc that Haruko had given her. The songs "Body to Body" (by Chris Brown), "Dancing In The Dark" (by DEV), "Bed" (by J Holiday) and such were still playing in her head. It didn't help with Haruko's choice in music. Or that Tai still wasn't there, leaving her "needs" unable to be taken care of.

Nanimori toweled herself when she got out then made her way to the single bedroom. Once she had dressed in a shirt and a pair of short shorts she preceded down the short hallway to the kitchen. She sighed, it was one of the hottest days since spring began, and the temperature gave no relief, almost reaching over 99 degrees today.

_'The weather sure has been crazy...'_

She stopped short in the hall, freezing at hearing noise from the living room. She peeked around the corner and was met by a sight that made both her heart flutter and mood sink.

Taichi was back. He was sitting in front of the tv with his eyes watching the screen with much interest. She identified the sounds coming from the tube: a soccer game.

_'Aw great,'_ she sighed inwardly, _'Now he'll be watching that all day! I thought for sure that there weren't any sports any time soon. ...Well, maybe there can be sports of a **different** kind...'_ Evil thoughts began running through her mind, making an equal smirk appear on her face.

She sauntered over to the couch. Taichi had one leg bent, propped up on the sofa, an arm resting on the knee, the other had its thumbnail in his mouth. She could tell that the game must be getting good, judging by how feverishly he was biting at his fingernail.

A thought of doubt formed in her mind, but she swept it away as she cuddled to him between his legs. He did snake his arm around her waist but didn't show any other signs of his attention being divided. Feeling "restless," Nani put an arm around his waist, but not before letting her other hand wonder up his shirt, feeling his toned stomach.

No sign. She continued to allow her hands to travel more upward, not wanting to be _too_ hasty, until they brushed over his nipples lightly. This _did_ get a response. Even though it was short lived, as Tai simply removed Nani's hands with seemingly no effort at all. She sighed as his eyes never left the screen.

She slumped her cheek in the palm of her hand, and began drumming her fingers on the inside of his thigh, thinking of what to do next. Unknowingly at first, her hand then slowly began making its way up his leg. She almost jumped hearing Tai's voice suddenly.

"Don't even think about it," he said in a low tone.

She couldn't keep the smirk from her face. "And why not?" she challenged.

Her boyfriend's eyes darted from her to the screen, but only briefly and quickly. "Because," he sighed, "I'd like to watch a game all the way through, for once."

Nanimori placed a finger on her chin, pouting. "Hmmm," she seemed to be thinking. She ran a finger down his chest slowly, "I don't think that'll do."

She could tell that Tai's shoulders had slumped just the slightest bit. She was up and hovered over his lap before he had any idea. "You see," she whispered into his neck; he shuttered, "you had gotten up and left out of nowhere. I was here. ..All by myself. ..._Alone..._" She began kissing his tanned skin. "With no one to relieve me..." Her hands picked up on their journey under his shirt. Tai sighed deeply. He was oblivious to one of her hands drifting ever so slowly lower and lower...until it meet his pant's belt, where it gave a slight tug. "Wanting... Needing..."

A strangled groan escaped his lips as she rubbed him thru his jeans. She could already feel him "perking up," and was surprised at how easy it seemed to turn him on today.

Not wanting to waste any time, she sidled herself into his lap, a knee on both of his sides, straddling him. She slipped a hand below his belt and started stroking his "friend." Tai jumped at suddenly feeling her hand inside his pants. Nani smirked, and moved her hand in an up-and-down motion on top of his boxers. Her lips moved from his neck to his "pleasure spot," she had dubbed, the area on his chest where his neck dipped to connect with his shoulders. She could feel his heartbeat speeding. His breaths turned from heavy pants to small grunts at the quickening speed she jerked him off.

Tai's eyes were fluttering shut now, as if he wanted to close them but still didn't want to miss the game. He moaned as her pumping quickened along his shaft; he was fully erect by now. His lips were moving in silent words, Nani noticed, no doubt still trying to watch the game, and she quickly placed her lips over his.

Tai gasped feeling her begin to fondle him. He looked down at her under hooded lids. She didn't look up at him, but he noticed that she looked nervous and unsure for the first time during their make out session, and he couldn't help but grown even more hard. Nani felt it and her eyes grew slightly wider.

He gulped. It felt as if his pants were several sizes too small, it was suffocating. He was on the verge, trying to keep the animalistic sounds from escaping his throat. He swallowed a low throaty groan as her pace quickened even faster and harder with her other hand.

She didn't stop playing with him as she scooted off the couch and knelt down in front of him. She slowly undid the rest of his bondages, pulling his jeans down, and was a little startled at seeing it, or rather his boxer's large tent, spring out in front of her. She couldn't help but stare—it was _enormous_, and she began feeling a little self-conscious. But she then felt herself growing even more wet at the sight and gained it back. Her eyes closed halfway and she felt herself throbbing.

She didn't see Tai turn several shades of red at her expression s. But did notice a wet spot at his tip and smirked, leaning in closer.

She had begun pumping his cock again, resulted in him laying his head on the back of the sofa, breathing heavily. He moaned loudly in pleasure when she breathed on his manhood. His hips buckled, silently asking for more, then began to automatically thrust into her hand.

She was still quite new at being the sole one giving the pleasure, so it took her several moments to realize that Tai was calling her through his groans.

"Nan...Nanii~" he called her. The sound was deep, as if coming from down in his throat. "Ooohhhhhh...Oh God, Anyaaa~!" She finally looked up from stroking his dick. Taichi was panting heavily as if he'd been running. And by the look on his face, she'd been doing a good job.

"S-stop, stop!" he barely got out. Nanimori sat back and proceeded to get up. "Babe..I—-uuhhhh ...I-I need you. ..._Now_."

"Oh wow Yagami, I didn't think you'd be _this_ horny." She stood in front of him, making sure he could see how tight her shorts were, bending over, teasing him. "You must have really missed me huh?"

Tai didn't answer and instead motioned for her to come here. He forcefully grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. He let out a _loud_ moan when she fell on his lap. She blushed wildly when he began rocking her hips along his oh-so-noticeable perky cock. She was now straddling him and was in perfect position, if it wasn't for their clothes. His head was laid back again, sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth.

Nani's blush grew as Tai's sudden growl. "Anyaaaa~ Now: strip, now. Oh godd...oh _FUCK_!"

She knew he was close, but she wasn't exactly finished "playing" with his just yet. Instead of doing what he ordered, she applied more force on his erect member. Tai hissed almost painfully as she forcefully rocked her hips on him, strained moaned escaping his lips at the sensation of her riding his dick.

She moaned herself.

Loving the feeling of themselves rubbing against each other.

Taichi was almost there, she could tell. But just before he could do anything there was a knock at the door.

Tai almost yelled in annoyance at being interrupted, but Nanimori placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. She gave him the most seductive look she could, motioning that she'd be back. Taichi groaned in impatience.

The doorbell rang. She stood up and straightened her clothes, making sure her hair was decent. She looked at Tai to see if he was going to welcome their visitor. He made no move toward the door, his eyes once again glued to the tv. She sighed and got up to answer it, and was met by an out of breath Izzy.

"Oh Koushiro," her voice clearly surprised, "what's—-"

"Can I please use your computer! ?" He slumped against the doorframe, clearly tired.

"Well, yeah. It's right over here," she brought him inside and went to get her small laptop from under a kitchen cabinet. "Why are you—-"

"I'm sorry to be coming so sudden," Izzy apologized. He looked over, noticing Tai. "Hey Tai, what's the score?"

"16 to 20. It's in the third quarter." Nani could tell that his voice was strained. And she giggled.

**((**lol it's been a long time since I watched a soccer/football game, so I forgot how it goes **xD ))**

"Who's playing?" Nani watched Izzy run up behind the sofa as she logged in. Both boys were glued to the television for several minutes. That's when she decided to go to the kitchen. She offered to make Izzy anything, but he refused, too into the game.

She sighed. By the time she had eaten and got back neither had seemed to move, given for cheers here and a "YEA!" for a team there.

"Taachi~" Nanimori called, her voice far more than a little seductive. She saw Tai squirm in the seat and smiled. It also called Izzy's attention as he looked over his shoulder. "Hey Kou," she called. He was still partially into the game, she could tell. "The computer's up now. Go ahead and do what you need to do."

Izzy nodded. Nani leaned against the counter. She rolled her eyes watching him warily take the laptop and plop himself back in front of the TV.

She should be used to this, she knew. She would usually be fin e when it was game day, something that would distract her normally sensual boyfriend, granting it as a free day.

But today... It just wasn't going to cut it. She crossed her arms, wondering what to do. _'I just got back from being with Haruko, and she had went to go see Soren, so there's no going there... Marisol is out of town, Jonas is working, Tyler...no, he just got back from that club,'_ she laughed, remembering the last time she was out with her friend, it had been like something right out of The Hangover movies. She mentally went thru her list of friends, and found that they were either busy, out of town, working, or were not on the best of terms with.

Then there was also the option of going out by herself, but that wouldn't help, especially with it almost being 100 degrees outside now. She grunted, running her hands thru her hair in frustration.

_'Speaking of the temperature,'_ she thought, _'is it just me or does it seem to be getting hotter...?'_ She noticed that she wasn't the only one tugging at the neck of her shirt.

"Hey Nanimori, do you have a telephone line, and another cable—-" Izzy looked up, hearing a cabinet close and the sound of glass clinking. "—-modem." He watched her pop the top off the bottle and raise it to her mouth. His mouth dropped open.

To him, she had always seemed like a younger sibling to him (not only that she was younger). He was so shocked because he had known her for years, and never had it occurred to him that she drank—she seemed too young and too...innocent. Though now that he thought about it, now that he actually began sinking into reality as he looked her over, he realized she was far from innocent. And young—they were all about 17 years old after all.

Izzy's gaze trailed to the drop that strayed down the side of her mouth. His eyes were like glue watching it fall from her chin, then splash on her shirt. Nani wiped her mouth.

"...There's an outlet behind you, and no."

Izzy blinked. "W-what?" he snapped out of his nonchalant daze. "What was that?"

"I said we...w-we only use cell phones, but there's a telephone outlet behind you. And...and I d-don't have an inter...inter...internet mo-o... That thingy." Izzy looked at her like she had lost her mind, and was just about to question her on the matter, and why she was talking so funny, when it hit him. "I don't, but Manny downstairs might."

"Nani..." He watched her lean against the counter, "I think you might want to go to your room before you hurt yourself." He watched her take another long drink from the bottle before laughing.

"I'm just fine Kou-chan," she giggled.

Izzy had a "are you kidding me" face as he watched her trip over her two feet. "Nani. You're drunk."

"No _duhhh,_ silly," she put her hands on her hips. Tai look over, clearly seeing the cleavage that her shirt exposed when she had bent over; she missed the mischievous-like glint in his eyes before he turned back to the game.

Izzy diverted his eyes back to the television after she had tugged at her shirt again, muttering something about it being too hot before going down the short hall toward her bedroom.

It was around the fourth quarter of the game when Izzy was almost finished. And the commercial on TV about the new bar/restaurant was playing. The sight of the people sitting by the pool with ice-cold beers and smoothies made the boys slump more in their seats, groaning about the hot sun outside. Izzy wanted so much to do nothing more than to be beside some form of water, with something cold to quench his thirst...

Both guys jumped at the loud clinking of glass hitting the counter. They looked over and Izzy's mouth dropped again. Nanimori had clumsily slammed the bottle down on the counter and was now mumbling as she grabbed at her shirt. Tai was the only who look nonchalant about it all.

"N-N-Nani? N-Nani, uh, I think you should get to your room now..." Izzy tried. She was almost done struggling with her clothing, having it halfway up her torso. Izzy began freaking out when her bra became visible. "Aren't you gonna do anything! ?" he turned to Taichi.

He just gave him a blank look.

Izzy grunted, and demanded for Tai to escort his girlfriend to the bedroom. Which, of course, he only blushed to, due to that he could move the pillow from his lap... Izzy ended up grabbing Nani's shirt back down from over her head and roughly taking her to her bedroom and closing the door behind her. His face was as red as a beet when he sat back on the couch. Tai resisted the urge to laugh at how his friend's fingers were trembling—if only he knew...

Two more quarters of the game went by. Izzy was almost done with...whatever he was working on. And gradually, the two began noticing music somewhere getting turned up louder and louder...

Izzy questioned Tai on the matter. He shook his head, not knowing just where the sound was coming from—-but stopped midsentence. He look at the hall where Nanimori has disappeared to.

He sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Well you know how she is..." he tried brushing off, "those, uh, drunkards—-uh party girls I mean..." The look on Izzy's face held no humor whatsoever. "No wait, Nani's not a drunkard... Uh..." Tai scratched the back of his head nervously.

After asking Tai if he was going to ask her to turn it down, and with no answer, he sighed, standing up to confront the drunken girl himself. He had barely taken five steps down the hallway when the door burst open, and Nanimori ran—rather tripped—clumsily down the hall. Izzy took steps back but couldn't avoid her; she fell into his arms/hugged him. He could clearly make out the words of DEV's "Dancing in the Dark" as it practically blasted thru the apartment.

"H-hey Kou-san! You almost done? !" she asked, a little to overly happy.

_"On my waist, thru my hair...__  
__I think about it when you touch me there..."_

Izzy blushed at the lyrics, their current position not helping, and he pushed her off, practically running to the sofa. Nanimori swayed a little, totally lost.

She had now changed to a lacy V-neck Scoop Cami tank top **((**as it's called... like the ones Aeropostale and Hollister sale**))**, keeping her shorts on. **((**url for the tank top muahanghieu uploads /product /mhh /2009 /12 /02 /14 /36 _ 2 . jpg**))** Nani reached her arms over her head in a stretch—exposing her torso—and practically fell over from the act. Izzy had looked up at her stumbling, and noticed for the first time her change of wardrobe. He gave her a quizzening look.

"What?" She shrugged, a tank top strap fell down her shoulder, "it's hot."

Neither of them notice Tai's gaze...the way he looked at her...or how he was licking his lips.

Nani pulled at the tank top and peered down her shirt (for some odd drunken reason) then let it snap back against her skin. She looked up and around the room—and noticing Tai, she clamped her legs together. She took in his leaned-back frame, his legs spread apart, and felt that hunger again. That wanting that was rapidly pooling in her underwear.

*Such dirty thoughts were going thru her mind at the moment, they cannot be displayed ! *

She twisted her hands in impatience as she waited for Izzy to finish. By now, Koushiro was typing and click the computer as if his life depended on it. Tai was wondering if his fingers were going to fall off.

There only 15 more minutes left in the game, and it was a tie between both teams. Izzy suddenly slammed the laptop closed. "I'm done!" he yelled, practically giving everyone a heart attack.

Nani rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing, Kou-san?"

Koushiro walked right passed her and placed her small computer on the kitchen counter. He had already logged off and shut it down, he told her (whether she comprehended that or not).

He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Tai and began talking a little about the Digital World, things to be cautious of and what not. He doubted that Koushiro noticed his gaze drifting further and further away from his friend to the girl behind him. Or how his eyes almost glazed over in lust watching her squeeze herself in impatient anticipation. It felt like long, painful hours to Tai until Izzy finally waved goodbye.

Nanimori walked with him to the door, smiling as if nothing had happened. Tai rubbed his face, then when he was sure Izzy couldn't see, he stood up. Grabbing Nani's forgotten bottle on the counter, he downed the rest of the Tequila.

"Alright! ..See you later, Kou," Nani wave to Izzy. She was standing behind the door so Koushiro couldn't, Tai saw as she rubbed herself thru her shorts. The sight only made him more painful; his pants even tighter.

She was now playing with herself.

Koushiro smiled at her comment.

_'And they wouldn't stop their damn talking..!'_

Tai's hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. It wasn't until he noticed Nani closing the front door did he see his opening.

**_~0~o~0~_**

Just when Koushiro turned his back the door slammed shut, scaring him shitless.

He sighed to himself. At least he was out now. He didn't take more than a step when there was a loud **BAM!** As if something had hit the door. It was from just where Nanimori had closed the door.

Being like the older brother he felt to her, he nosily pressed his ear to their front door. He froze at hearing a scream.  
It was from Nanimori. She was now yelling at Taichi...

Now that Izzy thought about it, Tai _had_ been acting weird the whole time he was there. _'So, could it just be...that he was possible beating her...? Or hurting her some kind of way...?' _This couldn't go on, he had to stop this, now.

Izzy rolled back his shirt sleeves ready to beat the hell out of his so-called friend, but then he stopped. He doesn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was by the other muffled sounds he heard. But whichever way, Izzy leaned his ear back against the door for another listen. And this time, his face turned a color several more shades redder than his hair.

_'Taichi wasn't beating her,'_ he thought. They were having sex.

Suddenly everything came together in his mind—their behavior, the Tequila, everything. He picked up everything he had dropped when he was ready to barge back inside, ignoring the banging and muffled moans of pleasure from the two.

"_Oohhh... __Oooohhhhh__... oh m-my g-goddd... Yes..yes...oh Taichi! OOOHH_!"

"Stupid Koushiro. Stupid stupid stupid!" Kou mumbled to himself. His hands were shaking as he picked up a folder.

"Feels good _huh_? Well _too_ bad... *grunt* 'Cause that was _very.._naughty..."

Izzy didn't stay around to hear the rest. A moment later, he was sprinting down the hall. Let them have their 'fun,' I'm getting out of here, a thoughts similar as that ran thru his head.

"This is going to be a _long, hard _and _rough_ night, baby," Tai whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, never stopping.

Nanimori thru her head back to let out another cry of pleasure, wrapping her legs around his torso and let him take her to nirvana.

* * *

I kinda think the ending was cliché, but whatever.

Lemon anyone? I was thinking of posting another next chapter, but of course I want to hear from you all first. Anything specific you want to happen or not happen, just tell me.

Lemon? No Lemon? What?

**REVIEW PLEASE! !**


	7. Round One: Beg For It

**.(WARNING: LEMON.) .  
**(this means this isn't for innocent eyes)

* * *

"Uh..thanks again for letting me use your computer, Nanimori..."

"Oh, no problem at all, Kou," she smiled. Though Izzy still had an uncomfortable look on his face

Tai mumbled to himself as he stood up from the couch. _'Can they talk any more? ! C'mon Koushiro, just hurry up and leave, dammit!'_ He grumbled as he downed the remaining half of the Tequila bottle.

Nanimori giggled at something Izzy must have told her. Tai trashed the bottle, wiping the drops that strayed from his lips and peeked around the corner towards the front door. Izzy was standing just in the doorway, Nanimori kept the bottom half of herself hidden behind the front door.

"You..you can come by anytime you'd like again," Tai heard Nani offer, and rolled his eyes.

Tai cried in his head to hurry up. He saw her rubbing herself thru her shorts and winced when he felt his jeans tightening and a certin part of him twitch in aching anticipation.

_'These..jeans..way...too tight...'_ He bit his bottom lip to hold back a whimper. _'I'm gonna fucking explode if he doesn't hurry the _**_hell UP_**_!'_

Nanimori was now playing with herself. Tai swallowed thickly.

Izzy smiled at her, though Tai could tell it was a forced one.

Tai felt as if he was about to pass out from anticipation. Then, after what felt like forever and a day, Izzy held up his hand giving that sign, the beacon that he had been waiting for for hours, and waved to leave and Nani was finally closing the front door. Tai felt himself slipping away.

**~0~o~0~**

Nanimori tripped and fell on the door in her drunken stupor to close it. It slammed shut loudly and she hoped she hadn't scared Izzy away.

She felt so...hot, but yet so wet... She turned, her hands still messaging her breasts, and proceeded to make it to her bedroom. Her mind was clouded and all she could think of was her bed and the aching between her thighs. She never made it however, as her back suddenly hit the wall.

Nani yelped automatic in shock. She looked around and saw she had been pushed against the wall, not far from the front door. Tai tensed just above her, an arm on either side of her head and blocking any means of escape. She saw him come in closer and closer...his mouth locked with hers before she had any idea.

The kiss wasn't like any others before. This one seemed much hungrier than any she could remember. She didn't complain though, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Tai trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance; Nani, too drunk to realize, pulled away instead. This called for a harsh expression to appear on his face. Tai then grabbed the back of her hair and crashed her against his mouth, not caring about grace or tact.

Nanimori noticed how quickly it grew more fierce. He had her flush against him. She let out a moan at a hardness pressing against her stomach and felt him shutter. He in turn began sucking and tugged at her bottom lip between his teeth.

Nanimori gasped, and Tai took that moment to delve his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of the bitter and fruity addicting flavor of the alcohol. Nani returned the gesture and they were soon in a battle of tongues and lips. His grip on her hair tightened as their breaths quickened and pulses raced.

She shuttered feeling his tongue messaging hers, the sensation sending shivered thru her body. He explored every part of her mouth as his body pressed her up against the wall, feeling her body mold with his. Nani's fingers tangled themselves in his hair as the two began fighting for dominance once again. He felt a leg rise to wrap around his waist.

She smirked—she knew she was winning but before she could win, it all stopped. Tai jerked away leaving a trail of spittle still connecting the two and his girlfriend whining in protest. Both were panting.

The hot feeling of his mouth was gone and Nani tightened her grip on him to try to urge him to come back. Which, luckily, he did, as he began kissing her again, but this time it was her who was begging for entry. Nani desperately tugged at his lip, at his hair, his belt loops, but Tai just smirked against her mouth, teasing her.

After several agonizing minutes, Taichi finally opened his mouth to another wild French kiss. Nani didn't notice one of his hands running up her body until she felt it tugging her tank top over her head. They were both breathless when they broke for those few seconds but neither cared. As soon as he tossed her clothing to the side she threw herself back at him for more.

Nanimori's hands fumbled with his belt, grunting when her loose fingers couldn't find a grip. Then the next thing she knew Tai had shoved her away and against the wall.

She gasped. "...Sorry...I..." Her sentence trailed off, unfinished, and she looked down at the floor. Why was she apologizing?, she thought to herself, she had nothing to apologize for.

Tai placed a hand under her chin, making her look up at him. She didn't meet his eyes, though, and he saw her cheeks give off a slightly red hue.

"I...I...I'm...so—-_AH_!" Her breath caught in her throat mid-sentence her apology. The sensation of Tai's tongue nibbling the shell of her ear made her squirm. She grabbed at her shorts and his teeth grazing across her skin, pleased with hearing her breath quicken. He then bit down on her earlobe, making her to cry out.

Nani's hands flew to his shirt and tugged forcefully. But Tai plucked both of her hands off him and held them high above her head. He glanced down at her—her hair was slightly messy and she was now only clad in a black lacy bra and her tight shorts.

Nani shivered at the feeling of his eyes rake up and down her body. She could practically feel his gaze going over every curve, and for some reason this turned her on even more, and the crooked smile he was giving didn't help. He finally looked up at her, and she automatically shuttered—the hungry, lust-filled gaze obvious and never leaving his eyes.

Tai her wrists to hold with one of his hands while his other skillfully unclasped her bra. Nani's plump mounds fell out the thin fabric with ease and Tai knew he had to be drooling. Her buds hardened quickly from the sudden exposure to the cool air, making Nani blushed feverishly. She squirmed a little, though this only made her large breasts bounce together. Tai's hand seemed to act on its own as it reached up to pinched her right nipple, making it erect. He watched her gasp under him before bending down to run his wet tongue over it.

Nani's breathing increased tenfold when his hot mouth surrounded her pert nipple. She moaned, and Tai gradually opened his mouth wider to take in as much as possible. This only made her grow louder when Tai began assaulting her tit—nipping, sucking, and biting the soft flesh—he messaged of what he couldn't fit inside his mouth.

Tai switched to the left, abusing this one just as harshly.

Nani wanted so badly to touch him, to pull at his hair and mold him closer to her. But his grip on her wrists wouldn't give and was far too strong.

A drop of spittle trailed between her breasts' valley and she arched her back, whimpering and begging for more. Tai simply glanced at her, and then sucked her tits even harder.

By the time he pulled away, she was moaning and breathing hard. Her back arched on instinct, and breasts red, surely to have bruises by morning.

The look in his eyes made a chill run down her spine. "Excited, huh?" She swallowed and didn't answer. "Well don't be getting wet just yet."

Nani just squirmed under him, pressing more of her bare chest to him.

Tai couldn't help to smirk a little._ 'She's practically begging me to take her.'_ He grunted against his desires. _'But not just yet..'_

He looked her over and noticed that she was still wearing those shorts. He had to take in a sharp breath to keep from whimpering when his jeans clenched around his thick ening arousal.

He leaned in close to her. "You ready for more?" he asked devilishly, slipping a finger into her tight garment and wiggling them down her thighs. She whimpered; he didn't wait for an answer. He felt her body shiver and kissed her cheek passionately.

Another moan escaped past her lips when his mouth trailed southward. He didn't think she even noticed his other hand traveling lower..

Nani almost collapsed right then and there when she felt his hand slip into her panties. "_Oh m-my g-goddd...!_" she gasped as Tai fingered the sensitive area between her legs. She was already dripping and he felt his body buckle. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, teasing her.

He tisked. "I thought I told you not to get wet yet," he said in a low voice to her ear. "That's another bad thing you've done..."

She gave him a puzzled look, but wasn't allowed to question the matter as her breath caught in her throat in another breathy gasp. He twirled his fingers around her clitoris—enjoying the way her breath hitched and heartbeat raced.

Nanimori turned her head to the side, tired, impatient, and horny as ever; she was breathing as if she'd just ran a mile. Tai took this moment to nibble along her jugular and soon had her making louder noises. He had to be leaving hickies by now, she thought, and felt her face flush more.

Nani yelped, feeling him inserted a finger. Her legs automatically clamped together, trapping his hand, she scratched at the walls uselessly for support. Tai grunted at feeling her walls tightening and her legs quiver, and began pumping his finger into her. She gripped his wrist when he bit down onher neck.

Nani felt his finger twirling inside her like a joystick; her grip on his wrist tightened. Tai forced his knee between her legs, spreading them apart and Nani groaned loudly feeling his hardon press against her stomach.

"You like this," he inserted a second finger into her; she bit down hard on her lower lip, "feels good huh?" His hot breath tickled her neck as he spoke; Nani's breaths came out in erratic puffs. Her juices were already trailing down her leg, coating her thighs and Tai's hand in her eager arousal. The familiar tightness in her lower stomach was making itself known and begging to be set free.

Tai grunted and mumbled, "well too bad."

Right when she was ready to scream, he stopped.

Nani gasped in alarm when his pleasuring suddenly stopped, and pulled his hand out. Her legs had buckled and she almost fell to the floor if Tai hadn't caught her. She whimpered in his ear, pleading that he'd stop playing around, that he'd resume his harsh teasing.

The tightness in her stomach grew worse.

"If you're as tight as you are right now, when I fuck you, we're gonna have to do some major foreplay..." he spoke throatily and thrusted a finger fully inside her. Nani cried out in surprise. "And it won't be soft and sweet." Tai's finger started thrusting in and out agonizingly slowly.

She whined his name in barely a whisper, enjoying the slight pain and pleasure he was giving her.

"That was very naughty," he mumbled, "it's not nice to tease, and for that you'll have to be punished." And Just by hearing this she grew even more aroused, feeling more wetness trickle down her legs.

Tai inserted another finger—to where she moaned aloud, gasping for him—and found he couldn't fit any more, given how tight her walls were squeezing him.

"Ima'll make it hurt so bad you won't be able to get up the next morning..." he growled in her ear. His fingers pumped into her harder with more force at each word.

By now, Nani was gasping and moaning greatly from his increasing pleasuring. "_Yes..yes! ...oh Taichi!_" and other remarks she repeated like a mantra. Her voice coming out very breathy, which only turned Tai on even more. This time she did hear him whimpering like a baby.

She turned her head over, and from what she saw, Tai looked like he was in pain—from what she could see since his face was in the crook of her neck. She opened her mouth, but instead of a question another cry came out. He pounded his hand into her, and she moaned out another sound of pleasure as her hands went to his belt. He was oblivious to one of her hands slipping free and her fingers gripping his buckle, slowly undoing his pants. It wasn't until after she unzipped his jeans did he feel his pants pushed to the floor.

Tai practically screamed, losing his grip and releasing her other hand. Nani saw him buckle as if he was going to fall but instead leaned his head to the side, breathing in and out from the sudden release. Nani took that moment to wrap a hand around his arousal. He still winced despite it being a gentle touch, and moaned _loudly—_he was harder than a rock, and she could have sworn it was throbbing.

She let her curiosity wonder and gave him a light squeeze. He almost doubled over; Nani shrieked, thinking he was in pain, that she had squeezed too hard.

He was, to her oblivion. She started to feel nervous after a few seconds when he didn't look up. And was almost afraid when he did—his eyes gazed down at her almost menacingly—almost. She gasped when his fingers pulled out of her abruptly.

"You just can't stop can you," his chuckle was almost dark. He wiped his hand on his shirt then leaned in as if he was going to kiss her. "You want me to take you that badly?" he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Hers quivered in anticipation as an answer, mewling. Anya's hands moved to her tits again, messaging them—she was crazily horny, turned on and her body ached to be touched.

Tai batted her hands away and replaced them with his own. She yelped as he gave her large breasts a good squeeze. "Good," as if he already knew her answer, "'cause all you had to do was ask."

She knew he was teasing her, but her brain was too frazzled and was too breathless to even come up with a good comeback. Tai pulled his shirt over his head. Nani's heart fluttered immediately when she saw his bare chest and him lean in close again. "Now I wanna hear you scream my name, and begging for mercy."

Nani looked at him confused, not fully comprehending that he was sliding his and her underwear off. The next thing she knew he grabbed her by the ass as he picked her up and pressed her up onto the wall again.

She moaned at first, feeling him slide inside her, then gasped when he pushed inside her forcefully. Tai muffled her cries with his own mouth as he thrusted into her again.

It was painful as he had her against the wall, she knew due to how tight her pussy had swollen.

_'But then again it felt sooo good..' _She screamed as he thrusted again into her treasure with more force.

They had never thought it possible before, as he continued to make love to her, as Tai was definitely...um...talented, and in more things than soccer. But as each thrust became harder and harder than the last, it was proven that this was just as loud as using the bed.

She thru her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He could tell she was close to her orgasm by how her walls were closing around his member and her hips moved with each of his thrusts.

She was in ecstasy. "_ Yes! Oh, Tai!_" she cried his name with every time he invaded her insides. Her hands clawed at his shoulders. Her back arched into him. "_Yes...! Yes...! Yes, Taichi!_ Oh my god, _oh!_ Ye—-_AH! T-Taiii-chi...! Ah...ah, puh-puhleeze_!"

He smirked. "What was that..?" She knew he was just edging her on, that he was just getting a kick out of it all.

But she was just too horny to care. She just wanted him, and made that known calling his name again. Her hands gripping his back.

"Beg..."

She gasped as he thrusted inside her once more.

She didn't answer, and Tai began pulling out making her whimper. "Beg for me," he whispered to her.

She only mumbled into his neck. Tai suddenly thrusted himself back inside, making her scream.

"Beg my name!" he commanded.

Nani didn't care as he pounded inside her again; she was screaming for him in ecstasy.

"Answer me!" Tai yelled, the feel of her moist center making him more urgent. He grabbed her ass and pushed his full length in, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Say it Anya...!"

She continued to moan as he pleasured her to nirvana.

"Now! Say it's good!"

She screamed, the tightness in her stomach released as her orgasm hit, covering his member in her sweet juices. Tai merely kissed her and thrusted inside her more deeply, not stopping.

They knew that by the way Tai was banging her, they could be heard. His rough thrusting was heard down the hall, and their neighbors (again) where disturbed. The woman had to shoo the children away when they nosily started pressing their ears to the wall.

His dick ached like a bitch, and he could feel himself coming to the edge. His speed began slowing down. Nani felt his fingers biting into her sides; he went for her mouth and they kissed passionately.

On the third push, she felt his member twitch before she froze as he came inside her. Tai's yell was muffled against her mouth; she felt his hot seed spill into her as if one giant spurge and her eyes rolled up into her head at the wonderful sensation of feeling so "full (of him)."

His legs buckled and gave away, them both sliding to the floor, their limbs still tangled and too exhausted and amazed to move.

For a long while their apartment was only filled with the sounds of their breathing. It was some time a little later that Nani lifted her head up from off his chest. Tai gave her a questioning look as she began sitting up; she looked nervous and unsure.

"Taichi..." her voice soft and still huffing. Her cheeks blushed a bright shade of red. "A..Again...?"

He gave a weak smile; her voice was as breathy as ever and he felt himself aroused once more. "This is going to be a _looong, hard _and _rough_ night, babe," Tai whispered, his voice was deep and practically leaking sex in her ear.

* * *

So the lemon's up, like those who requested. And also like last time, PLEASE let me know if it's okay. Like if there are grammar errors I didn't see, if it was too sloppy or wasn't steamy enough, or if I should just trash the whole thing. PLEASE PLEASE let me know.

Should I go on? Maybe make a second round..? Yes? No? Maybe?

I'm really busy and don't know when the next chapter will be up. So please don't get mad at me if the next couple of chapters are very slow. I'll do my best to upload as soon as I can.


	8. Round Two: Necessary Roughness

**[Notice: Chapter 8 and 9 contain strong citrus content. Do not read if underage.]**

_{_ Had the strangest thing happen. I was watching the anime FLCL for the first time and noticed that one of the girls is named Ninamori. WTFF! ! !

Not _Nani_, Nina.

So I was semi-okay with it until I found out about another anime To Love Ru, and the girl Yui looked _EXACTLY_ like I had pictured Nanimori to look. So total mindfuck there.

I have been so afraid to upload due to the sweep that is going around FF, so I'm hoping to be safe as I take this risk & upload...

**_**Note:_****  
**"onegai" means "please"

**Japanes suffixes**  
_"-hime"_ means "princess";  
_"-danna"_ means "husband" or "master";  
_"koibito"_ means "lover"

* * *

For a long while, their erotic breathing were all that filled the apartment. T two bodies tangled together on the floor, hot, breathless, and enamored by the previous moments just spent.

Nanimori looked up at the ceiling, her breathing steadily slowing down. Her head was nuzzled against hot skin.

It could have been minutes or even hours that they laid there on the floor, taking in all that had just happened, but were still in the cloudy state of mind due to the booze and pleasure just received. But whichever way, Nani knew that she couldn't wait any longer anymore.

She could feel Tai's chest rise and fall each deep breath under her. She moved from off him to the floor on her stomach. Her thoughts hazed again, and felt herself starting to throb and more arousal trickle out. She sat up slowly, propping herself up on her hands and when she looked over, Tai was looking at her confused. She noticed how...exposed he was, and felt herself getting hotter in her face and lower region at the sight.

It was either now or never...

"Taichi...?" He looked at her; his face had a slight blush, and she knew hers no doubt held one as well. Nanimori took in a shaky breath, "A...A-again...?"

Her hand went to cover her private area; Tai was showing his trademark grin. "Why, that wasn't enough for you, Nanimori?" his voice low as he whispered in her ear.

She swallowed. He looked even more delicious with that smile, and it turned her on to the highest.

"You want more...?" he growled softly.

She felt his hand slowly caressing up her thigh and knew that he was aroused by now. She started rubbing herself again. "P-please... Onegai..."

She felt him crawl over her. Since Nani was still on her stomach, she shivered at their new position, getting even more excited and turned on feeling his mouth graze up her back, to her neck, and coming to rest near her ear. "How bad do you want it, hime?" he teased her. Nani arched her back, both moaning at feeling her ass press against his hardon.

She turned her head sideways to connect her lips with his and she moaned again softly. It was soft at first, until Tai's hands slid up her body to grip firmly on her hips. The kiss then turned into one of sexual hunger; Tai pulled her by her wide hips onto her hands and knees.

Tongues twined and danced together. Nani tugged at his bottom lip in a tease, her lips curving upward at hearing him growl. She could feel him getting harder behind her and she reached behind to grab him as her tongue traced the shape of his mouth. Tai flinched at feeling her fingers encircle his member, hissing when she squeezed. His mouth broke away suddenly, leaving her to gasp out in surprise; her mouth left agape and tongue exposed.

Her breath caught again and she lost her grip when he lunged and began sucking on her tongue. She felt his muscles tensing on top of her and her eyes fluttered. Her dark gray eyes stared back at his chocolate brown—both half closed and clouded with lust—as they broke apart, a trail of love still connecting them. They stayed like that, neither knowing how many moments passed just gazing into each other's eyes.

Nani shuttered, suddenly feeling her lower region pulsing greatly. She opened her mouth to him; a hand went to tend to her aching womanhood and lonely breast. Tai accepted her invitation, returning to her lips hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, growing louder at feeling his hands replace hers on her chest. Until she broke away for air.

Tai looked at her, totally confused. She gave him a seductive look, and whispered in an equal voice, "how about we'd stop playing around now, shall we?" She rubbed her ass against him; he swallowed. "Leave the kid stuff, and get started with how the grown-ups play..."

Tai felt himself throbbing, the pain growing. He groaned—she was so tempting, her dripping sex right in front of him for the taking. He kissed her neck as he lined his shaft up with her sex. "Anything for you..."

Nani gasped loudly at feeling him slide inside, only to feel him pull out suddenly.

She groaned, ignoring the air of nervousness that suddenly came.

"W-why'd y-you stop...?" She panted.

He didn't answer.

"Taichi...—-!" Her voice caught in her throat feeling him pinch her nipple. "!"

"Ssshhh." Nani shivered feeling his hot breath blow against her bare neck. "No need to be getting hasty now, Anya."

He teased her entrance, rocking his cock against her moist center, sliding his tip inside only to pull out. He kept this up—pushing the head in, pulling out, pushing a little past the head, and pulling out—and soon had his girlfriend whimpering. Her juices were flowing down her legs and she kept trying to push back to impale him inside her, but he pulled away each time.

She was just about to scream when he stopped again. Her arms buckled and she fell to the floor. Tai slid down to the floor, resting on his knees and threw his head back. The room was quiet for what seemed like a long time, only filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

Nani hadn't noticed Tai, after a while, and the look he had on his face.

His member ached at the sight of her and he began slowly stroking himself. Anya's dark black-violet hair was all wanton and kinked up due to their previous events. Her body had a fine sheen of sweat that he no doubt had as well; her plump, reddened breasts were heaving and her nipples were perked and hard, eyeing him; plus, since her arms collapsed, her ass protruded upward. Her legs slacked and spread wide open, putting her wet hole right in front of him. He watched the juices trickle down her legs, feeling himself tense up, his body telling him it was time.

She was so raunchy and ready for him.

He smirked, stroking his length. "Sit up." He growled.

Nanimori sucked in another breath, but didn't move—she couldn't because her arms felt weak.

Tai's eyes narrowing."Sit up!" he commanded louder.

She pushed, and eventually got back on her hands and knees. Tai's heat consumed over her once more as his large body easily climbed over her smaller one. His hands flew to cup under her breasts, making her squeal in delight. He began tweaking her protruding peaks, triggering her moans to grow even louder as he twisted, pinched, and played with her nipples.

She was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her, she almost missed what he said to her: "you're getting mighty excited from this, Nani." He twisted her mini mountain peaks and she shuttered, shrieked. "And this isn't even close to being over yet..."

She groaned aloud, pressing her arse once more against him forcefully. She felt Tai suddenly stop, almost completely freezing above her and worried that he was going to stop altogether. Nani opened her mouth to speak but froze feeling his hand grip her breasts tighter with one hand and her hip with the other. He once again "shush"-ed her.

His invasion inside her caught her off guard, and she screamed. Tai stopped for several moments, knowing that she was probably sore from their last session, and thought it best to pull out. Nani let out a sound between a squeal and a groan. She was breathing hard, so Tai had the listen to pick out the plea she gave between gasps.

"No... Please..don't... don't stop..."

Tai stared at her from behind. He was feeling doubtful for the first time during it all. "Nani... But..."

He felt her hand encircle around his member again, and had to swallow to keep from groaning. "Tai-danna..." she smirked. And yet although she was breathless, she didn't hold back the arrogance in her voice: "I thought you had wanted to hurt me."

Tai made a sound of confusion, Nani went on.

"What was it...? That you wanted to prove how 'big of a man you were.' ...Or," she challenged; she felt his body tense, "you can't keep your word...and that 'thing' of yours has gotten small and weak.."

The challenging smirk was immediately wiped from her face in a loud gasp as Tai suddenly plunged into her. His mouth hovered just over her ear and she shivered, feeling his voice deep and husky.

"You know good and damn well exactly how big my dick is." His tone was low and practically dripped 'sex' from his words. Tai rammed into her again, and this time making her whimper. "...Or have you already forgotten, koibito...?"

Anya could feel Tai's grip on her hips tighten with each thrust, preventing her much movement and only adding to the painful pleasure she was receiving as he continued to ram into her mercilessly. She scratched at the carpet when he gave her hips an extra squeeze and shoved inside her, but it was to not avail. She screamed in ecstasy.

He couldn't help but smirk hearing her moans and screams. It really got him knowing that he was the only one that could make her squeal and beg as she was doing under him. And to hear her cry his name like that only turned him on more; he shoved in harder, burying deeper into her moist, ready flower.

She had to be getting tired by now, he knew. But to him, she just had to put up with it. She had started this in the first place (getting him aroused twice in a row) and now she'll just have to reap what she'd sown.

He saw her scratch at the carpet once more before sliding halfway to the floor as her arms gave out again. His length twitching at the whimper she made. Tai leaned in close to her ear once again, the position making his thrusts go in deeper and her cries higher. A hand went to squeeze her plump tits, and she gasped. The sound of skin slapping against skin was no doubly loud.

Tai then pulled out momentarily, his girlfriend mewling aloud. "Sorry babe," he was breathless as much as she was. They both had to be quite sweaty by now, he supposed, even though the air conditioning was turned up high. He pinched her nipples, making Anya's breath hitch higher in a squeal.

Tai apologized, "but because of you," he grunted as he suddenly plunged back into her. She moaned aloud and he messaged her teat. "...you'll..just have to pay," his said between heavy thrusts and breaths, "the consequences, love."

Anya shouted again. She shivered feeling his breath against her neck. Tai let out a throaty moan feeling her walls begin to tighten around his shaft and his eyes rolled up into his head.

She squeezed her eyes shut. He felt so big inside her, it drove her crazy. Sometimes it was scary and hurt, and other times she was turned on even more. But either way, pleasure always followed after their lovemaking was over.

Bliss, she remembered. And...love.

She could never get enough.

Anya bit her lip to keep herself from going over the edge.

She felt her stomach tighten and knew she was going to cum soon. Tai's free hand moved to cup her lower area, making her whimper loudly. She felt his grunts in her ear, that and feeling him suddenly pulsing inside her only made her scream louder.

The hand that had been left to abuse her teat suddenly stopped, and instead went to point two fingers in front of her. Anya turned away—she didn't want to cum. Not just yet.

Tai slammed into her again and she shrieked from bliss. She felt his index and middle finger push against her lips again and this time she obeyed. Her mouth engulfed his two fingers, sucking hard, as Tai continued to pound her from behind.

He groaned. He heard his girlfriend beg under him and growled in lust. Nani felt a shiver run down her spine at the deep moan he gave and couldn't help but whimper, "Onegai..."

"That's it, babe," Tai's hot breath sent goosebumps up her naked flesh. He was so thrown into pleasure, at more than enjoying the way she was dripping from both ends. He knew she wasn't going to last very much longer.

Nani shook her head frantically.

It was several minutes of breathless calls, gasps and moaning until the tightness in Nani's stomach finally released.

Tai felt her body tensing up and smirked. "Just let it out..."

Her back suddenly arched. Tai's hand fell from her mouth as Nanimori yelled as she came, _h__a__r__d_, her juices spilling over them.

"Good girl..."

Tai soon released his own orgasm, spilling inside his mate.

The two collapsed to the floor once more, breathing hysterically, the scent of their lovemaking filled the room. Nanimori felt him pull her to his chest and kiss her forehead as her eyes closed halfway.

**_~0~o~0~_**

Manny Suarez was notorious for his skills in electronics. He had been able to deconstruct and reassemble his mother's tv remote perfectly at the age of 10. When he was about 14, he had already assembled and reassembled the television and built his own computer. By the time he was 18, he was one of the best known hackers in town and had organized his own repair "shop" (at his home).

Manny Suarez was what you could call very advanced for his age in the field of technology, a genius even.

He is also the front desk attendant at Odaiba's Bay Shuttle Apartments.

Never would he have thought that he would be working this job—maybe as an intern to a professor or be at NASA—but not at an apartments. At least, not as long as he has; sure Manny had considered this boredom as an option to help get by financially during college.

Guess that's why he always kept a secret stash of magazines behind the counter. Which is what he had been calmly reading...

Until noise complaints became buzzing in over the pager. He had been ignoring them, too indulged into the latest Shag!House Magazine and trying to not have a nosebleed on the job, until Ms. Darbra made her fifth complaint about "some noise" from down the hall (while the others had been closely grouped, her apartment had been the furthest from the complaint).

Manny sighed and pressed the button to answer. "Yes, Ms. Darbra?" He didn't try holding back the annoyance in his voice. And couldn't help but roll his eyes at her squeaky, stuck-up sounding voice.

"Yes ma'am... I'll see to it right away...ok." Manny groaned and tossed the magazine next to the three others in his bag under the desk.

Grabbing his walkie-talkie and ring of keys, he headed to the elevator—he refused to take the stairs if he could help it.

Now, Manny Suarez isn't fat—he isn't completely stocky either—he's fluffy. He was big, but just skinny enough to be thick.

At first, he thought the light thumping he heard when he got to the floor was just music. But as he continued further down the long hallway, he realized it wasn'tjust the music that was playing from another apartment. But he could decipher something else along with it making the noise. And the further he walked, the more he could hear the separate thumping...and yelling...

Manny already knew what it was—it wasn't the first time he or another worker has been called by complains to other's fucking. But it was in his contract to try and attend to the residents' commands. Even though the residents who were playing the music where angered when he told them to turn it down.

He took in a deep breath. He was standing in front of the apartment door with the girl calling the name of whoever she was with. The familiar cries of "Oh! Oh!'s" from the girl could be hear from inside; the pictures of the women in the magazine entering his mind.

He didn't know how long he stood there—perhaps listening, perhaps thinking of what he was going to say, he didn't exactly know—until he heard someone let out a finally yell (from a guy, he guessed).

Manny shook his head. He knew if he were another guy, he would probably made some comment, smiling at "hearing him fuck her brains out." Or at least sadly, some of the other workers here would say such things.

Manny waited a few more moments and knocked on the apartment door.

**_~0~o~0~_**

Nanimori snuggled closer to Tai, giggled. Both were breathing heavily as they laid on the couch under a blanket that bared covered the both of them. She loved laying her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat steadily slowing, each breath he took; he still had his arms around her.

Nanimori caressed his chest, tracing his muscles. She spun a forefinger in circles as she spoke.

"You moaned so loudly," she giggled, commenting on how he came for the second time that night.

Her light touch almost tickled. _'That is because you are so tight, hime,'_ he wanted to say. Instead Tai moaned lightly, enjoying (and distracted by) what she was doing with her finger. _'If only she'd do that a little more downward...'_

Nani felt his hand travel lower and lower from around her shoulders, until brushing along her buttocks before she batted him away. She sighed contently and kissed his bare chest, knowing that he was most likely frowning.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

Tai groaned as he stretched. Nanimori tried to talk him into ignoring it, to stay. She quieted down once they heard it was one of the workers here.

Tai sat up and hobbled to the front door. He had tried dragging the blanket with him, but dropped it remembering that his girlfriend needed it, and grabbed a nearby pillow instead.

He ran a hand down his face in an attempt to make himself appear to be less drunk, before opening the door.

He had to clear his throat after the first attempt to speak failed. "Can I help you..." Tai said groggily.

Manny was taken aback by his appearance at first. Tai stared at him with half-focused eyes; he could feel the booze wearing off and becoming sober again.

Manny got straight to the point: "Look man," he diverted his eyes from the only covering keeping the young man from being exposed, "I don't want any trouble. I'm only hear because I wouldn't stop getting calls and I know you and your wonderful lady are having hell-a-good time, but on behalf of the other residents—and because my contract says I have to at least say it once—could you please keep it just a tad-bit quieter?"

Tai squeezed his eyes shut and focused back on Manny before he started again. The employee looked down the hall briefly before continuing in a whisper.

"Really, I don't care. It's not really required for you to do what I say, like on these occasions, man, 'cause I got a girl back home and all. But if an old hag comes knocking, just slide a TicTac or some kind of pill under the door. Don't ask." He glanced down at the pillow clutched haphazardly in Tai's hand. "And for Pete's sake, put some clothes on next time!" Manny pleaded.

Tai waved him away, laughing. "Manny, Manny...my good man..." He chuckled, barely landing his hand on the man's shoulder after several failed tries. "You have nuthun' ta w'rry 'bout." His words slurred. He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "'Cuz meh 'nd my wom'n's gonna..." And that's when his words jumbled together into undecipherable sentences.

Manny raised an eyebrow. "You all right Yagami... You—-" He stopped, hearing Tai's name being called seductively from inside. Both guys turned and saw Nanimori walking to the door, the blanket wrapped haphazardly around her, until she slowly let it fall to the floor. Tai slapped his free hand over Manny's eyes, but not before he muttered something about a sexy vixen.

She sauntered up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She smiled up at the electronics engineer, her smile anything but innocent. "Yesss, sure." Her hands roamed his body.

"K-Kotegawa...?" Suarez called Nanimori by her last name.

Her hands slowly traveled down his frame...going over every muscle...down the V-shape along his hips...and disappeared behind his pillow. "Very sure..." she whispered too closely to Tai's ear.

He suddenly flinched and Manny began feeling as if he should leave. The look in their eyes as they stared at each other clearly stated they weren't finished for the night.

Tai's grip on the pillow tightened.

"Alright then. Just try to...I guess..."

Their faces inched closer, tilting to the side. Manny stuttered trying to find the right words to say. Until he just finally blurted, "guess that's it then..."

"I guess it is," Nanimori said softly.

"I'll leave you two alone then..." Manny began walking away.

"Ok bye." Tai closed the door. The thought that he had practically slammed the door in Suarez's face didn't even register to him as he wrapped his arms around his vixen and kissed her deeply, their bodies molding into each other's. He felt her tangle her fingers in his hair and tugged, her breasts pressed flush against him. They stayed like that for a long while, until they had to part for much needed air.

Though it didn't take long for Anya to (seemingly) recover and pressed her swollen lips to her boyfriend's, Tai was taken aback by the sudden force and stumbled a little. Nanimori's arms were locked around his neck, her mouth parted in a French kiss with unusual urgency.

After several minutes, Tai finally broke away, gasping. His arms hovered above her waist, unsure of what to do.

She knew he was lost, at how she had momentarily switched the positions.

"Nani..."

She could tell by the look in his eyes. She smirked and pressed herself more against his body.

Tai was still trying to talk and she soon shut him up.

"You always have your fun," she purred in his ear. "It's time for me to have mine." Her teeth trailed to his neck and she began sucking on his flesh. She messaged the back of his neck.

Tai leaned down so he could meet her awaiting lips, his eyes rolling up into his head.


	9. Round Three: Trading Places

**I don't think this is the best one I've done. I'm finishing up high school and I'm honestly tired of writing these, but when I start something...I have to finish writing it if I remember the details I want to write. And this is typed on my phone, so please excuse any crappyness.**

**[ Lemon here. Don't Like, Don't Read. ]**

* * *

Tai felt her feathery touch message the back of his neck, the sensation of her lips on him only made deep moans escape his mouth. She smiled as she played and sucked on his skin, smug at how he's being more vocal than usual.

Tai's breathing became ragged feeling her lips travel from his neck to his jaw; she decided to be brave and nibbled his ear, then began moving toward his chest after earning a satisfied sigh.

Tai's face moved to nuzzle her neck, his loud groaning making her blush.

Out of all the years he and Nanimori had been together, out of all the times he's taken her; while some had argued that they would never last, Tai felt as he was the luckiest man in the world.

Nani's hands fluttered over his muscles and he sighed deeply—he was losing self-control, and was trying to talk his girlfriend out of it all, afraid it was getting too late...and for other reasons. But she wasn't listening as she snaked her arms around his neck, becoming more confident.

Tai could only moan when she tightened her grip around him and smooshing her body closer to his. He could only do so much when a girl had him like this—her breasts rubbing against his chest, seducing him; herself totally exposed. So when she brought her lips back up to his, he didn't resist, and it quickly turned into French kissing.

Tai blushed at the feel of his length finally straighten, hard once again, he broke the kiss as he tried not to allow his face to change color. He knew she had to have felt it too when she smirk against his mouth (she had been pressed up so much against him it would be impossible not to). And her next demand confirmed it, as well as making him even more aroused.

The next thing he knew, pressure was being applied to his member and she began kissing him harder, ignoring the hisses of pleasurable pain he made.

Tai stumbled backwards in shock. This was not what he saw coming—more than once Nanimori would have backed off by this point, so he was not used to this new side of her he rarely saw. She had something planned, he thought; the kiss grew more urgent. But instead of asking, his eyes locked with hers feeling her fingers burry into his messy hair, and he moaned softly against her mouth.

She smiled devilishly at how she had her boyfriend where she wanted him. Nani leaned up and whispered seductively into his neck. She saw him open his eyes and she slid a leg around his waist, putting her clit right above his throbbing member.

"Tonight, we'll be doing things a little differently," Nanimori cooed, running her hands across Tai's toned chest, playing with his muscles. "I know what you're used to, but it feels as if that's not gonna be enough." She poked out her bottom lip, resisting the urge to smile seeing Tai blush and swallow loudly. "_I want you soooo~ bad!_" Nani pulsed against him, making sure he could feel her center. "I want you to hold me," she whispered, "to be with you all night..."

Tai's expression softened and she knew he wasn't getting what she was saying; she frowned. It wasn't until she cupped his neck and the side of his face did he begin looking a little...nervous. Her lips traveled to his ear and her tone took on one so sexed that he was surprised she could do.

"I want you all night long, Tai. I wanna feel you...touch you...taste you..." she said in between trying to give him hickies, "I want you inside me." Nani kissed him on the lips. "Making love to me all night, Taichi Yagami."

Normally, that would have been all it took, they would have been in the bedroom already by now. But instead Tai insisted on talking—about something Nani wasn't paying attention to, but knew it was something to do with Manny.. And when she tried to lean in for another kiss, he grabbed her shoulders and she gently pushed away frowning.

Flipping her hair, she acted as if she didn't care anymore, but making sure she swayed her hips just enough that she wouldn't lose Tai's attention (not that she really would have at this point). And when she bent over to pick up the fallen blanket she made sure to keep her ass in the air, and to taunt him as she slowly wrapped it back around herself, yet leaving her legs, shoulders and top of her bosoms exposed.

Nanimori gave him a teasing look before heading into their bedroom. It wasn't long for Tai to follow.

**~0~o~0~**

The room was small, so it quickly felt as if it was getting hot to them.

The couple had moved to the bed, and to say they were making out passionately would be saying the least. After having pushed him to the bed as soon as they walked in, Nani easily climbed on top of him, as she was now straddling his lower stomach.

It was a battle of tongues between the two, both caught up in the kiss, caught up in the moment. Hands explored; Nani continued to massage his muscles, and tugged at his lower lip. Tai's hands found their way to her chest and gave her bosom a hard squeeze. She gasped breathly, breaking the kiss as she sat up, her back arching. Tai torture her mounds in every possible way, making her spine limp and erogenous sounds escape her lips. She pulsed against him, trying to increase that stimulation she below.

And when Tai fingered her pearl, she shouted.

Tai grabbed the back of her hair and brought her down to his awaiting mouth again.

This went on for some time—him shifting to make her legs spread wider, stroking her back and thighs gently while still in heated kisses—until Nanimori whispered into his ear again, deciding she was done playing with him, and this time Tai froze for a few seconds.

Tai was still playing with her breasts; her face flushed watching him kiss and massage her aching erect nipples.

That's when the phone first, the two ignored it. But then after a look from Nanimori, Tai relctantly answered his cell.

It was Davis; Tai began worrying a little bit for forgetting he was supposed to meet with the younger DigiDestined earlier that day. He knew he would be getting an earful.

He glanced at Nani, but instead of reassurance, a sly smile was written on her face. Tai sighed and pressed the answer button.

"Yea, hello?"

Nani could already hear little Motomiya-san blabbering about something and knew her boyfriend would be too distracted to notice her slithering down his body to rest between his legs. The sudden feeling of her grabbing his erection made his gasp loudly into the receiver.

"Hey Tai, what happened to you? You were supposed to come hours ago!"

Tai's back arched in pain as she closed off some nerves to his cock. He grunted with gritted teeth; it hurt, but yet he was still aroused because the there was a naked goddess doing it to him.

"Hey Tai, you okay?" Davis asked, hearing him sound like he was in pain.

"Now you can't cum until _I_let you," Nani said, stroking his member. Tai moaned, squirming at the pleasure he was feeling as she pumped his shaft.

"I...I-I'm fine...Daisuke." It was amazing, but still hurt as the pressure was building up yet he couldn't release. He groaned feeling her hot breath blow on his manhood. Tai cursed before letting out a throaty moan.

Davis looked at his phone for a second. "Hey are you sure..?"

Tai was panting heavily. He almost forgot Davis was still on the phone until he heard him call out, repeating his question. But instead of a proper answer, all the younger DigiDestined heard was a breathy moan.

Tai fisted the bed sheets tightly in his hands, letting his head fall back. Daisuke heard him call his girlfriend's name (he doesn't who she is).

"Tai, you don't sound so good." With Davis idolizing the eldest Yagami, it would make sense that the two have at least a few characteristics in common. For them to both be leaders, Davis seemed to not only inherit the trademark goggles (as he currently wore), but also a little of Tai's cluelessness years ago.

Davis looked at his phone again then asked if he was feeling okay.

Tai had his eyes squeezed shut, clenching his teeth to keep from calling aloud. "Daisuke..." he moaned into the cell phone.

Nanimori looked up at him, hearing this. Tai opened his eyes and panting, feeling her suddenly stop but missing the almost glaring look she gave him.

Davis was starting to get worried. "...Maybe you should go see a doctor..."

"Dai...I... Daisuke, I'm—-AAH!" He cut off; Nanimori continued her torture to him.

"Does it hurt that bad...?"

A shaky "Oh my god," was barely audible on the other line.

And Davis finally realized what was going on. Oh, the look on his face would have sent the rest of his team rolling for months to come if they could see.

And T.K. chose that wonderful moment to waltz in the room. Davis's back was to him, so he couldn't see him mouth hanging open.

"Hey Davis, you get a hold of him yet?" he called.

The boy slowly turned his face around and Takeru tried not to laugh at seeing his face almost the color of a tomato. How he wished he had a camera at this moment.

Takeru called the boy's name again, snickering, and hoping to snap him out of whatever weird fog he was in. All he got was a slow head nod of 'yes' in return.

"Well then, let me speak!" T.K. took the phone from Davis's ear before he could protest.

"N-No!" Davis tried to tell him but was too late. His face was now a glowing red while Takeru turned an interesting shade of blue.

A girl's cry could be heard without being near the phone. This is also what brought Matt to come in.

And Davis was beginning to wonder how in hell he would get out of this one; he began searching for escape routes in his mind the moment he saw Matt peek around the corner. Neither of the younger boys were conscious of the fact that they broke out in cold sweats. They knew what was likely to happen when Matt came into the picture.

They also knew the giant knots on their heads Tai would give them from going thru with whatever were Matt's devious plans.

"What's taking you two so long?" The tall blonde strode into the room, eyes narrowed.

To Davis and T.K., it looked as if he was glaring at them, when in reality he was trying his best not to break down laughing hysterically.

"N-nothing!" Both boys cried out, hopelessly failing at lying.

"Then why does your faces look like tomatoes...?" Matt raised an eyebrow and placedhis hands on his hips.

"They do not," T.K. lied, "now moved so we can go."

Davis watched him walk past Matt in utter shock.

"So...what'd Tai say," Matt noticed the phone still in Daisuke's hand.

He saw T.K. freeze. He began waving his hands in an "X" hystercally from behind his brother, motioning for Davis to keep his mouth shut.

But it was too late, and Davis had already nodded 'yes,' still too shocked to speak.

"Good. 'Cause he better have a good excuse too..." Matt mumbled to himself. For the second time, the phone was snatched out of Davis's hands.

T.K. stared at him in horror. No words were needed to know what they were both thinking.

Davis glanced at Yamato and knew he could clearly hear his friend moaning on the other end. T.K. and Daisuke's fears were confirmed watching Yamato's deadpan expression slowly grow into an evil smile that made their skins crawl.

"T.K... Go get me Dad's tape recorder will ya.."

_'__T__a__i __i__s __g__o__i__n__g __t__o __f__u__c__k__i__n__g __m__a__u__l __o__u__r __a__s__s__e__s__.__'_

**~0~o~0~**

Tai then made a sound between a shout and a throaty moan. He was a gasping mess when she finally released him.

Nanimori sat up, a mischeivious look in hr eyes as crawled up his body, putting her face close to his. Suckling his tender spot, she murmured, "are you going to be a good boy now?"

Tai didn't have a choice really but nodded his head.

Smiling at his submission, she traced his sculpted abs, running her hands across his tanned skin.

Tai shivered but didn't move instead settled for watching his mate. She traced his muscles upwards until she reached his chest. She traced a finger around his flat nipples before flicking them, the feeling making a chill run up his back and his hands automatically grip her large hips.

She shifted up so that he could kiss and lick her neck. He sucked on her skin below her ear, surely to leave a bruise. He felt his erection grow even harder at her pulsing against him again, the area between her legs growing more wet.

Tai leaned forward and took her earlobe into his mouth and bit down, causing her to shout. Tai watched with clouded eyes as Nani's back arched, displaying her breasts perfectly.

She wimpered. "Please Tai, now... Oh, oh _n__o__w__T__a__i__!_"

His eyes were narrowed as he gazed at hers. Her hands grabbed her hair wildy, her wet pussy humping him immpatiently. Nani saw this and removed his hands from the bed sheets and forced them to grab at her large, full breasts.

She moaned again. This time, Tai's vision swam. She leaned down into the crook of his neck, feeling him lift up her hips and place her above his erection.

Her plea broke off into a moan feeling his hard length slowly slipping in her tight entrance.

His face grimaced. "_Oh god..._" he moaned, his back arching slightly.

Nani clutched his shoulders, the position allowing him to burry deep inside her flower.

After a moment she felt Tai shutter underneath her. And whispered, "so _tight_..."

Her face immedietly flushed hearing it. Tai couldn't help but smile watching how flustered she became. He reached up, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face before cupping her cheek, bringing her lips down to his.

He lifted her hips, to bring them down forcefully on his aching memeber. Nani cried out in pleasure.

Her breathing grew heavy; she heard him mutter in her ear before bringing her aching clint down on him again.

"This good...?" His breath was hot in her ear.

Nanimori clutched his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate once more before raising herself up.

"Yessss…" Nani hissed out as she was fully seated onto his member. Every delicious inch was now buried deep in her body, and she moaned. She ground her body down in small circles managing to rub her aching clit against his skin.

His head was thrown back, panting heavily.

Nanimori raised herself again slowly before dropping back onto his erection, _hard_.

"_Fuck!_" Tai yelled_,_ his hips snapping upwardsand driving himself deep into his mate.

"AHHH…Taichi!" Nani screamed. She raised herself once more before her body began to ride him wildly. He grabbed her hips firmly, guiding her movements.

She rocked, ground and pounded down onto his cock as he thrust his hips up in rhythm with her motions.

Tai shouted; Nani moaned and moved faster. Panting, moaning, screaming, wet skin slapping together in a hard rhythm these sounds only seemed to turn her on even more. Her nails dug into his skin, raking down his chest.

"This too much for you, isn't it," Tai panted, lifting her body up before slamming her back down. Nani arched her back, calling out in pleasure.

Tai sat up; he bit his bottom lip feeling himself sliding deeper inside her. "It's too big for you, huh..."

She clutched at his shoulders as her body began tensing. Tai grabbed her hips and continued pummeling into her, murmmering dirty nothings in her ear.

His growls of pleasure and hard pants quickly filled her ears as he grew more urgent.

"Fas...Faster...!" Nani called breathy.

Taichi groaned, willing to give in to his needs.

Their climax was approaching, he could tell, and his pounting became even more rough, his growling more noticable. His cock was swelling and twitching as they raced toward their mutual orgasms.

"Fuck Nani!" Tai screamed releasing his hot scalding fluid inside her. She clenched him and shook as she came, feeling his hot seeds coating her inner walls.

They both were panting, sweating and shivered in the after affects of their final releases.

Neither moved from their position. Tai threw the sheets around them haphazardly over their hot bodies. And before realizing, the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Neither remembering to hang up the phone.

T.K. and Davis huddled in a corner, watching Matt laugh hysterically at what he had planned for later.

* * *

**I know that self-advertisement is bad, but I REALLY want to get this out. Please forgve me. ****If you like this, you should check out my short Man Who Can't Be Moved story. It's not exactly based off of The Script's song. If you don't like that, could p****lease review Madness story, and if you like Dark!Jack/Black!Jack/Nightmare!Jack, you should check it out ;D ****And I have a Superman: Man of Steel story called Kiss It Better, it's not for the faint of heart though.**


	10. Pretty on Pink Screens

**RE-UPLOAD because it never showed up 0.0**

* * *

**I've had you all waiting for the longest for this and I'm so sorry! School is finally over and I have some time to belt out a chap since I have a free day. So here is a Koushiro and Mimi chapter some have been asking for, and I apologize for it's length and it seeming shitty.**

**I'm not planning on anymore lemons, so after this, the story will progress. But please forgive me, I've been sidetracked****. ****T****h****e ****e****n****d ****o****f ****h****i****g****h ****s****c****h****o****o****l ****w****a****s ****a bit of a ****s****t****r****e****s****s ****a****n****d ****t****h****e****n ****I ****w****a****s ****a ****p****a****r****t ****o****f ****a ****c****o****l****l****e****g****e-****p****r****o****g****r****a****m****. ****B****u****t ****h****e****y****! ****N****o****w ****I****'****m ****b****a****c****k ****a****n****d ****s****a****n****e and starting my second semester in college in January****! ****:****)**

**This chapter is like chapter 5, and is also a sort of flashback.**

**I'm hoping to change this chapter's title if only I could think of a better one...**

* * *

Koushiro Izumi swiveled around in his chair as he reached for his sandwich, turning from his computer to the television mounted high above his dresser.

The time was late spring in Odaiba, Japan and it was _hot_. Izzy, as he was known by his friends, glanced around his room. Fans were blowing from every flat surface, and still he felt hot enough to unbutton his shirt. A memory of the battle against Diaboromon suddenly flashed in his mind, of that summer some four-something years ago. The heat had been just as intense, if not more.

Izzy snatched the remote from near the plate where his sandwich had been, and pushed off the desk to be closer to his television high on the opposite wall.

He ran a hand thru his hair; there was nothing on on tv. Bored, he still flipped through the channels—or there was just nothing on that interested him right now. There was the just local news that was on, the sports channel, sitcom re-runs, reality shows...

He paused on a news station that was covering a story about several casualties on the other side of the world. The story was in America. Izzy didn't know why, but his thumb hovered over the channel button just a bit longer than he intended.

The story was about a pair of planes flying into two major buildings near the capital of the United States. Izzy definetly didn't change the channel after hearing that.

Instantly, an image of his overly-exasperated childhood friend came to mind.

_'Mimi is in New York.'_

The more he watched, the more worry that began building in him. Izzy was so into the story that he missed the first _DING!_ of a notification on his computer. After the third notification, he turned and saw a video chat request. And that the sender had sent multiple messages until they were yelling in all caps. He opened the window without much thought, still partially listening to the tv.

"Konichiwa, Kou-kun!"

Izzy felt his heart jump to his throat immediately. "M-Mimi...!?" He blinked, not expecting her to have jumped in front of the camera.

"Now who else would it have been? My name's on the screen, silly," she placed her hands on her hips.

Izzy glanced back at his tv screen. A reporter was standing some way from the debris of the buildings. "Are you okay, Mimi," he asked, sounding partially distracted.

She tilted her head to the side like she always does when she's confused. "Yeah, why? Miss me!"

"Yeah..." he hesitated a little, embarrassed. He scooted his chair to the side so she could see the television. "'Cause apparently, this has been covered on the news for a few days now, and—-"

"And you thought I was caught in that," she interrupted him with a slight smile.

Izzy stuttered. "W-well..."

"Nice to see you caring about something other than your computers." The smile seemed to grow on Mimi's face and her eyes lowered to her lap. He could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn the slightest color of red.

Then her words sunk in. He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean!"

This time, she did laugh. "Oh, nothing!"

He sat back in his chair and fanned himself with his shirt. "Why'd you call anyway," he asked, boredom creeping back in to him. "It looks mighty nice there in New York."

Mimi glanced behind her back at her open window Izzy had been staring at. Her silk curtains blew in the soft breeze and became the slightest bit jealous. He also noticed the pink tank top she was wearing. "Yeah, it is," she answered.

Silence settled over the two.

Izzy glancing at her open window. Mimi listening to the news on his tv.

"You didn't answer my question, though," he broke the quiet suddenly.

"Hm?"

"What's up? You don't just call for no reason."

She shrugged. She had already grabbed a nail filer during the silence and was now fancying her manicure. "No reason."

Izzy sighed, got up from his desk and turned on the fan in front of his bed. It creaked when he sat and placed his laptop at the end of his feet.

"What's going on, Mimi? What's the problem?"

She resisted the urge to smile—he sounded like someone's older brother. He always has, she thought, even when she used to call him a shrimp. It was one of the things that she liked about him, how he cared so much.

"Nothing is, Izzy." Her eyes darted. "Are your parents home?"

"No," his brow raised, suspicious. "Why?"

Her eyes seemed to glaze over, but that was just the computer screen, he thought.

"Mimi," Izzy's voice warned.

"Just answer the question," and her brows creased.

His eyes narrowed and he refused to answer, crossing his arms in defiance. Silence followed again, until Mimi suddenly shivered.

"It sure is cold," she rubbed her arms, muttering to herself. Then she said to him, "it looks pretty hot there, Koushiro."

He had glanced outside. "Yeah, it is."

"Really..._hot_..."

He could have sworn that he saw a different look in her eyes. It was weird and he didn't know what it was, but it disappeared before he could be sure if he was imagining it. "Are you sure you're okay, Mimi?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I told you I'm _cooold_. And I want to be _warm_."

"Well, I'm sorry." He turned back to his television. "It's not like you can just jump thru the computer."

"Digivices," she reminded him. Their Digivices had allowed them to enter the DigitalWorld thru anything with a screen that could connect to the internet. It also held the ability to sort of teleport by using those screens.

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, well—-" He was cut off by a sudden voice breathing in his ear.

"-—And why not?" Mimi's voice sounded a lot closer than it should have.

Izzy turned back to his computer and almost jumped out of his skin.

"For a person who knows an awful lot about computers and proclaimed himself the genius of the DigiWorld, knows an awful little about these sort of things," Mimi waved her Digivice in his face. She couldn't help it, though. From where his laptop was, she couldn't _not_ exit the computer and _not_ be in his face.

Izzy scooted across his covers a little, hopefully putting space between them. He called her name again, sounding confused.

"That's my name, stop wearing it out."

She noticed he was breathing very heavily and his hand still gripped his chest. She must have really given him a fright, she thought.

"I thought you said you were missing me," Mimi asked, taking in his expression.

"I-I did—-I do," he corrected himself, "I just..."

Mimi was wearing one of her silky, frill tank tops that she hadn't grown into before, but now, he saw it definitely has. From her position, Mimi was on her hands and knees in front of him; Izzy raised his eyes every time he caught them drifting lower to her shorts. Mimi has always liked shorts, and anything short...and pink. Her hair was till dyed pink with the sparkling star hair clips, he saw. And if he was to look close enough and even notice, he'd see that she was wearing her best makeup. They weren't that far apart either. And he noticed all this in that split second.

Suddenly, his throat became thick and he swallowed.

"I just.." He could swear that she moved closer.

"You what?" Mimi pressed.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Oh."

She sounded a little disappointed, and to make up for it, he hugged her.

She closed her eyes, laying her cheek on his shoulder. "...Thanks."

They separated. "So. What's been happening across the waters." Izzy smiled as he leaned back on his elbows.

Mimi hesitated, staring at something else before looking him back in the eyes. "That's not why I came." Her voice sounded so flat, it almost startled him, and her sudden deadpan look didn't help.

He blinked. "Um... Do you want some water...? It's kinda hot," he offered, trying to break what he thought was unhappy tension. He turned to reach for one of the water bottles sitting on his desk when he accidentally bumped Mimi with his leg. An apology was ready on his tongue, only that he didn't expect to turn back and find Mimi inches away from his face.

She looked straight into his eyes and he found that he couldn't look away. His heartbeat sped.

"No Kou-kun," and he felt her hands slide up his chest. "I don't want water."

"-K...-k -k-kun...?" He was so used to her calling him '-chan,' that this change seemed so sudden. Has she always called him that, because she said it so casually, he thought. Or had he just been too distracted by his computers to have noticed? He didn't ponder the thought for much longer. His vision swam and he swore that Mimi was leaning closer and closer.

"Yes, -kun," she ghosted his lips.

He felt his arm raising to her hair. Koushiro could feel her heat radiating from her, could almost distinguish the look in her eyes that captivated him so. But that was also when a yell called from outside the room, making the two jump—his parents were back. And Mimi could hear them immediately making their way to his room. By the time his mother entered the room, Mimi was already gone, her account logged off.

It had already been late when Mimi had come over.

For the rest of the night, Izzy found himself grazing his lips, pulling away his fingers in time and feeling a warmth spread across his cheeks.


	11. Adhesion

**I know I've been slacking on updates, sorry about that. School's become much more critical and I haven't been able to update on any of my stories. I should be studying right now.**

**If any of you are familiar with the anime To Love Ru, I imagined the school to look like that. And that I had imagined Nanimori to look like Yui before I even knew of the show, which is a weird coincidence.**

**This chapter was exceptionally difficult to write for some reason. It takes place some time after the last one.**

* * *

Monday.

Nanimori had nearly jumped out of her skin when her alarm clock rang that morning.

She could feel a sweat forming on the back of her neck as her eyes darted from left to right. She hugged her books to her chest, hoping her legs would carry her to class before anyone saw her. It was not a good morning.

Nani remembers the beeping of the alarm adding to the excruciating pounding in her skull. It had taken her a few minutes to read the time and when she did, she jumped out from the covers, startling Tai awake by slapping his stomach. She didn't register that she jumped into the open air in only underwear, and began throwing on uniform clothes.

Nanimori chewed her fingernail nervously. It wasn't that she had overslept two alarms and was almost late to class. She was used to pushing Tai out the bed for school, literally, all too familiar of waking early before her beloved boyfriend.

She passed the arts building and was nearing building G for history with Mr. Morimoto upstairs.

While hurrying to put on clothes in the bathroom, Nanimori had noticed that she was spotting. After the sensation of something dripping down her thigh, she had gasped softly seeing a small bit of blood glisten on her fingers after she checked. That worry faded quickly until replaced with the realization that she was out of monthly protection. -It was that she couldn't remember much of last night, or earlier yesterday for that matter, and that made her uneasy.

She had made sure to walk straight-legged up the stairs. Her hand went to pull down the back of her skirt automatically. She told herself that as soon as class began and her teacher finished taking role, she'd request to see the nurse. Her gaze remained on the tiled floor, brows furrowed.

Nanimori crossed her fingers and repeated "pleasepleaseplease" in a mumble to herself, that she would make it to the classroom without interruption. Mr. Morimoto was strict on attendance and if one needed to leave, it'd have to be after he'd check or mark your name.

She rounded the corner a little quicker than she meant and hurried to the door down the hallway. The hall was filled with students lounging and socializing before classes and again she hoped that she neither be seen or bumped into before she reached her seat. Her heart was already racing; it tended to whenever she passed these school doors.

Her luck didn't last, however, seeing a pair of shoes step directly into her pathway. Nanimori felt her limbs freeze as she was forced to stop walking.

"Kotegawa!"

She looked up to see the dark brown tuff of hair that belonged to Kobayashi.

"Kotegawa-chan," he called her last name again. "You've missed three meetings already and we are beginning to feel uncertain," he scolded her. "Will you be at the meeting today after school?"

Nanimori raised an eyebrow, securing her bag on her shoulder and tilted her chin upward in authority. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of obtaining the club _she_ had formed. "You cannot question me, Kobayashi-_san_," she wasn't going to let his disrespect go unnoticed either, "I have and still am the captain of this committee."

Satou Kobayashi is a member of the school's disciplinary committee, a sort of club filled of those who wanted to uphold the conduct and decency at Odaiba High. Those who failed to comply had points deducted from their name and would receive detention if he or she lost a certain amount from their monthly count. Nanimori had also formed the committee when her controlling parents had still neglected her; before moving and having a relationship was even a thought.

Satou had been one she was greatly reluctant to allow to join, but after a word from another member, she thought that Satou's ability to spread rumors like wildfire and the attention he pays on everyone could be used to their advantage. And needless to say, he quickly rose to second in command, or vice-captain, so to say; he earned plenty more side-glances and evil eyes now. Nanimori was almost certain that Satou had a thing for her after catching the dark sideways looks he'd send when he had caught her talking to Taichi Yagami, or any other male for that matter.

Oh, and also no one except closest friends knew of Nanimori and Tai's relationship. But that matter will be touched later, now back to the conversation at hand:

Nanimori saw the frown on Satou's face falter and she could have sworn that he swallowed his nerve. "Well while you were away, we've just been exchanging data and marking more points. I've noticed something that I wanted to touch on later today."

Nanimori tilted her chin higher but didn't speak so Satou continued. Inside, she wished he would hurry and finish, the bell for class would be sounding soon.

"According to everyone's reports, the number of delinquents have risen," he reported like a law enforcement. "If this continues, the school will become disarray and overfilling with them. Soon we might have another one like that Kuuno Tan—-"

"—-_Kobayashi_," she threatened. "Remaining in the past will prevent you from seeing the future," she loosely quoted from a book read not too long ago; she cringed inwardly at her hypocrisy. "Plus you as good as everyone at this school knows what happened with Kuuno Tanaka."

This time, Satou had nothing to say.

"Now, Kobayashi-san, the class bell will be ringing."

Satou watched her walk around him; nose high in the air as she slinked away and into a classroom. Nanimori gripped her bag's strap tighter and slipped inside just as the bell rang.

She sprawled out on her desk, not hiding how excruciatingly tired she was. Her forehead connected with the desk quite loudly.

The sound of footsteps filling into the classroom was the only sound for a while until a pair of hands slammed on her desk. Nanimori jumped up to see a smiling Haruko. At her side was Mea Kurosaki, another friend of theirs.

Haruko's smile widened seeing her friend's startled expression and spoke before she would have been able to scold. "Are you excited, Nanimori?" Haruko asked.

Nanimori frowned. "About what?"

"The festival, of course."

Nanimori squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

Mea placed a hand on her hip. "It's in two months. All third-year students are going to put together booth for it. The teachers just announced last week. It's the one you took over last time."

Now Nanimori knew. "It's Culture Day, and it's not a school festival; it's part of the curriculum and is mandatory," she corrected.

Mea rolled her eyes.

"And besides," Nanimori continued, "how come I didn't hear about it?"

"Maybe because you were late most days, and when you did come, all you've done was deduct points," Haruko sighed.

Nanimori deflated onto her desk. "Then I have to start making plans again for this year's festival..." Nanimori grumbled into the wood.

Last time, she had barely been able to finish planning and decorations due to her boyfriend's restless behavior. Every time she'd begin ideas for the class to choose, he'd suck her neck or hold her waist. Haruko, really, was the only one who knew Nanimori had told about her relationship.

Haruko glanced at the shorthaired redhead at her side. "Actually, no you don't—-"

"-—I thought you said it wasn't a festival," Mea retorted.

Nanimori glared. "Whatever."

The teacher's arrival was signaled by Lala's call of greeting, a fellow classmate. So later, Mr. Morimoto ordered the class to quiet down and find a seat. His monotone voice seemed to drill into Nanimori's brain, making time much more slowly than it already was. Haruko was the one who noticed her nervous demeanor—and she also sat beside her.

"Miyu Abe. Daito Endo. Ichigo Fujimoto..."

"Nanimori...you ok?" Haruko whispered.

"Ren Jewelria. Kyouko Kirisaki..."

The brunette glanced from her wringing hands to her desk. She glanced at her friend when the teacher called.

"...Haruko Momioka—-"

"HAI!" Haruko jumped, almost yelling, and earned a few looks her way. She glared at those students and turned back to her friend beside her. Nanimori was now bouncing her knee rapidly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Nanimori bit her lip. "N-nothi—-" She stopped. She was about to lie and respond "nothing" out of reflex. She decided to tell Haruko, knowing that her friend would most likely be helpful in. "Haruko...I... I need help."

Haruko refused to lean in closer, not wanting to attract attention from their easily irritable teacher. She saw Nanimori's eyes dart around waryingly. "With what?"

"I forgot, you know." She glanced down at her lap. "I ran out of... And it started today. Please tell me you have something...!"

It took a minute before Haruko knew what her friend meant, and when she did, her mouth enlarge in a silent "Ohhh" face. She rummaged in her school bag and handed Nanimori a small zipper bag, to her relief. Nanimori sent her a nervous smile in return

"Kenichi Saruyama. Celine—-"

Nanimori stood quickly, making her chair screech across the floor and the teacher pause from taking role. She stammered. "May I be excused, sensei?"

Mr. Morimoto hesitated, but eventually released her.

By the time Nanimori burst into the girls' restroom, her heart was going a mile a minute. Just like any girl, she was afraid that she had bled through her school skirt, and besides, who would volunteer to walk around the rest of the school day with a red spot on their ass?

She unzipped Haruko's small yellow bag and practically ripped open one of the various protections inside. She yanked down her underwear but paused. She was completely clean; there was no more blood since the little spotting that morning.

She placed a hand on her stomach, her stomach churning a little.

**_~0~o~0~_**

"Oi! Ishida-san!"

Matt turned to see one of his band mates hollering from the doorway. Matt bit the inside of his cheek before answering, to keep from smirking. He motioned to the small group that he would be back, and stuffed away the small device in his pocket. The gather of chuckles and whistles continued after he left the room.

It had been about where to have band practice later that day do to the music room being occupied after school.

When Matt finally left, he was caught off guard to see a certain messy brown afro coming down the hallway. Matt froze when he made out Tai walking his way.

"Oi! Taichi!"

Matt felt his brow twitch and a strange, strained grin stretch his face. He gripped the tape recorder in his pocket. If Tai was to find out about it... Matt let some of his hair fall forward to cover his face.

Taichi shrugged his bag further on his shoulder and kept walking. When he passed Matt, he focused on anything but his best friend.

"Are you trying to lose me or something?"

"No," Taichi replied bluntly, keeping his distance.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see you're chipper this morning. What's your problem?" The blonde playfully punched Tai's shoulder but received little response.

The brunette pulled away and grumbled, "knock it off, will ya?"

Matt dropped his arm but kept his teasing attitude. "Did someone not get a long enough nap?"

Yamato didn't get a response and he sighed, Taichi kept walking next to him.

With a few years of being friends with the brunette under his belt, he'd learned to pick his battles. Yamato had decided that somewhere inside of him, there was a little fuse with Taichi's name on it. So long as he was able to dampen it before it reached the stick of dynamite that was Tai's temper, everything went swimmingly. It also helped that the two boys were more mature than they were in they first discovered the Digital World years ago. That age of petty arguments that turned into fistfights had long passed, but Matt remembered them ever so fondly.

"Oh come on man, what's wrong?" Yamato threw an arm around Tai's shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Once again, Yamato was pushed away.

Taichi knew his teasing was all in good fun, but Tai really wasn't in the mood for it.

He had closed his eyes hearing Matt's offer: _"you can tell me anything."_

The memory of _her_... It wasn't the way that they were together—laying on the grass, her arm draped across his waist and her head resting on his chest. They had been friends since the youngest of ages, and besides, it was an innocent trip to the Digital World to aid the new Chosen Children. All that had happened was that they were watching clouds in the Digital World. At least, he was; Tai had thought she was asleep.

But when she said _that_, said those words, and suddenly he was very uncomfortable with how close they were lying together.

No, Tai couldn't tell Matt everything.

Yamato sighed heavily, giving up. He accompanied Tai down the hallway, making sure to keep his back to those he knew who would give him a sly smile. Then a light bulb went off in the boy's head.

"Hey," Matt broke the silence, "didn't you and Nanimori celebrate your anniversary last month? What is it now, four years? Five?"

"Three," Tai corrected, his melancholy behavior unchanging, not taking his eyes off of the tile in front of him.

"Well _geez_," Matt grumbled, "I guess time goes by a lot more slowly when you have to listen to how your best friend has been living stag with his girlfriend all the time."

Tai stopped, pausing. "First," he held up his index finger so Yamato could see, "we don't _brag_ about anything we do. It's nothing fun and peachy keen as you've been hearing. And second," Tai's second finger came up, "I really don't feel like being bothered today, Matt." Then Tai dropped his index finger, leaving his middle in the air for Matt to see. "So fuck off."

Yamato let Tai walk ahead a little before rolling his eyes.

Over the course of the past year, Yamato had grown more comfortable with the idea of Tai dating the head of the disciplinary committee, though he had admitted they had been the most unusual pair. Still, either Tai not Nanimori were comfortable to let their relationship be public throughout the school.

But still though, in this moment, Yamato wanted to deck him.

The brunette's silence pushed Yamato to ask another question: "Did something go wrong? With Nanimori? Or in the Digital World?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Taichi shot him a skeptical look. He knew something had happened, and Yamato knew that he knew.

"Listen dude, if Nanimori's mad at you—-"

"She's not."

"No, really dude, I've been there before. And trust me, I—-"

"I told you, _she's not mad at me_."

Yamato closed his eyes and pictured Taichi's fuse lit, burning closer and closer to the stick of dynamite.

"And don't talk about her like that."

"Pfft."

"I'm serious!"

"Did I say you weren't?" Yamato sent Taichi a look.

They knew each other all too well—for as good as Yamato was at hiding his emotions, he was just as good as picking them up from others. And he knew that Tai was being short with him—Tai was one of the most talkative people he knew, which also made this a red flag. Tai looked exhausted. Matt's ice-blue eyes were shooting daggers.

"I just want to make sure the both of you are alright," Matt admitted.

"Right," Tai replied, ignoring Matt's seriousness.

That's when a tall, slender blonde crossed their path. She immediately noticed Matt from one of her classes, and he paused to bid her attention.

"Have you seen Nanimori Kotegawa," the blonde, Saki Tenjouin, asked Matt directly. Tai shoved his hands in his pockets. "She had ran passed not too long ago. She was with Haruko Momioka."

Matt shrugged, telling her that neither had. Saki left without a "thanks," her nose high in a pompous manner.

Not soon after, she ran into Haruko on her way downstairs to the nurse's office.

"Where are you going," Saki demanded, "where is Nanimori Kotegawa?"

Haruko answered her questions, though a bit anxious.

"What's wrong with her?!" Saki asked.

Haruko hesitated. "She's been puking in the girls' bathroom upstairs. She doesn't look like she's doing too well."

"Well of course she wouldn't!"

* * *

**Hint hint! Hahaha! If you were able to pick out who was from To Love Ru anime, cookies for you! Btw, Adhesion means "A condition in which bodily tissues that are normally separate grow together." or "the physical attraction or joining of two substances, especially the macroscopically observable attraction of dissimilar substances."**

**So now we're getting closer to the drama and if you could guess thAT key "uh oh" moment here, go and give yourself three cookies! :) Let me know how this chapter was. Was it better? Updates will not come without review_s_.**


End file.
